Van Helsing 2
by Nyptunus
Summary: COMPLETE!Van Helsing and Carl set out and travel to London and find a new friend who can help them on their new quest to kill a crazed Invisible Man, Gillman, Gargoyles, and Banshee! Will they succeed in defeating a new vampire and an old rivalry?
1. Prologue

This is the prologue of VAN HELSING 2...enjoy!

Van Helsing 2  
  
Prologue  
  
Transylvania 1886.  
  
Transylvania at nighttime was the most haunting of times. Wind howled in the air, creatures lurked through the land, and mysteries hang deep within castles, the most mysterious thing was about to happen.  
Mischoffe Miles ran around his lab, picking up phials of liquid and placing them back down. He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. Where could it be? , he thought. Just then, a silky, slithery voice startled him.  
"You can't find it, can you, Mischoffe? ," the voice said. Miles gasped and stared at Count Vladislaus Dracula. The Vampire had a smile on his face. Long black bangs hung loosely on his forehead.  
"I left it right here, right on this spot!," the man exclaimed. Dracula laughed deeply.  
"Tsk Tsk, my scientist friend. Maybe you should be a little more wise in where you keep your things!," the Count replied. He reached into his black cloak and pulled out a phial full of red serum.  
"Where did you?," Miles began, but Dracula silenced him.  
"You took you're sweet time, didn't you? You know that if a werewolf does indeed bite me, I die!," he said. Miles whimpered, "No, let's just think about ourselves!," Dracula sneered. Miles opened his mouth and tried to speak, but whimpers came out. The two stared at each other and then one spoke,  
"You know that it isn't quite easy to find a werewolf antidote!," Miles said. Dracula pondered that and then closed his eyes.  
"To end all of this babbling, I will do something that will benefit the both of us!," Dracula whispered. He opened his mouth. His canines grew two times larger than normal size. The Count's eyes became blurry and he lunged for Miles. The Scientist tried to back away, but he bumped the table.  
"Now, Count, I have something that will help the both of us!," Miles said. Dracula came back to normal and stroked his chin,  
"Yes, you do! Blood!," he retorted. Miles yelled and picked up the nearest phial of serum he could find. He jabbed it in his arm and disappeared on spot. Dracula yelled. "Fool! Coward! I can still see you!," the Count laughed. With his eyes he saw the heart and blood rushing through the veins of Miles. The scientist had hurried up a flight of steps. Dracula followed him quickly. Miles progressed up the stairs, his feet making a thudding noise. Dracula laughed once more. A door was the end of where the scientist could go. The vampire could see the phial hanging off Miles' arm. "Now now, my friend. This is the end of you and you're experiments!," the Count told him. Miles reached for the phial and pulled it out. He was visible again. Dracula grinned.  
"You can kill me, but don't kill the creature!," Miles said shakily.  
"You are telling me you still have the man from the lagoon?," Dracula questioned. The scientist nodded slowly and closed his eyes. From behind the door, a loud growl came. Miles' eyes remained closed. Dracula walked up to Miles and pushed him aside. A small slot in the door revealed two glowing eyes. Moonlight pored into the room from another window. Dracula smiled and, Miles down the stairs now, attempting to escape. The vampire opened the door that held the creature.  
"Now creature, do your worst!," Dracula said. Miles look up as Dracula disappeared. The creature growled and lunged down at miles.  
Dracula smiled as he approached Castle Dracula. Once he knew that Mischoffe Miles was dead, he would be having a feast.

Well,,,,,,R&R PLEEZ!! I am writing away, so be expecting chappy one pretty soon...


	2. Chapter 1: New Monster, New Weapons

TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WORRYING ABOUT THE PRINCESS ANNA,, DO NOT WORRY...YOU WILL BE SURPRISED AT HOW SHE IS USED OR MENTIONED! In later chapters....sorry for the big text...  
  
CHAPTER 1: New Monster, New Weapons.  
  
Two years later.  
  
Vatican Rome, Italy.  
  
Gabriel Van Helsing removed his hat as he walked into the Vatican. At the confessional, he began to pray.  
"Bless me father for I have...," he was interrupted.  
"Sinned, yes. You don't know how many times I have heard these words!," Cardinal Jinnete said throught the confessional window. Gabriel sighed. Jinnete looked at him and cleared his throat. "You killed Count Vladislaus Dracula?," the Cardinal asked. Van Helsing nodded his head slowly, still looking down, "And what of Anna Velarious?," Jinnete asked. Images crossed Gabriel's mind. Princess Anna Velarious lunged the werewolf serum into the wolf form of Van Helsing. She then lay, eyes wide open and. With his very own hands he had committed a murder.  
"She was also killed," Gabriel said, clearing his throat. Jinnete bowed his head and said a prayer.  
"And the Frankenstein Monster?," Jinnete questioned. Gabriel looked up.  
  
Carl the friar whimpered as Cardinal Jinnete looked at him.  
"Why did you not kill it?" the Cardinal questioned. Carl looked back and forth from Gabriel to Jinnete.  
"Cardinal, let us not focus on that but my new mission you said I had!," Gabriel said. Jinnete sighed and walked past Carl. The monk halls were a mysterious place. Some workers tried new machines out, others scribbled things on parchment. At a projector, a man readied it and with one snap of Jinnete's fingers, it turned on. The first picture they saw was of a young man dressed in a lab coat. He had tousled hair and beady eyes.  
"What are we dealing with and how do I kill it?," Gabriel asked. Jinnete cleared his throat.  
"This man, Mischoffe Miles is known for creating many, eh, creatures. It has been reported that in London, England, a creature has been sighted in the underground," he said. The picture now was of a drawing. They saw large, red eyes, sharp white teeth, and many tentacles, "The Knights of the Holy Order need you to travel to London to destroy the creature and look into the mishaps of Miles!," the Cardinal said. Carl spoke up this time.  
"You are forgetting one thing, Cardinal! The Banshee!," he stated. Cardinal shook his head.  
"Rumor has it that this man turned a lonely soul into a screaming, cloaked creature. The Banshee is near the lake outside the man's castle!," Jinnete said.  
"How do I kill these new creatures?"  
Carl and Gabriel walked down a line of weapons. Carl loudly moved a bag across, placing in it holy water and crosses. Before he placed another cross in, Gabriel took the cross.  
"Um, Carl? We already defeated Dracula and his brides!," Gabriel said. Carl sighed and took the cross from the monster hunters' hand.  
"You do realize there are more vampires than just Dracula! Why, I even heard that Dr. Miles was business partners with Harven, distant relative to Dracula!," he said, picking up a few knives. Van Helsing nodded his head and moved along with Carl. He picked up a large crossbow and shot in the air. It zoomed out and hit the ceiling. Everything went silent  
"Sorry," he said. Carl shook his head. He now picked up a sword and handed it to Gabriel. It had a green tint.  
"This is to kill the Banshee! Banshees can only be killed by the ectoplasm of a ghost!" Carl said.  
"How do you find the ectoplasm of a ghost?" Van Helsing questioned.  
"By stabbing a ghost in the heart with a sharp blade of silver!" the friar said this like he was stating his own name.  
"Oh!" Gabriel said slowly. After a few more swords were placed in the bag, Gabriel picked up a pair of Tojo Blades and put them in his belt.  
"Last but not least, the stunning weapon!" Carl said. He picked up a weapon that was slightly slimmer than Gabriel's crossbow and gave it to the monster hunter. "This weapon will not only stun your enemy for three hours but it will make them as light as a feather!" Carl said, handing it to Van Helsing.  
"Shall we leave?"  
CHAPTER 2 coming soon! R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 2: Banshee Attack

Sorry for no updates soon! Went to Universal Studios!! Went through Fortress Dracula (AWESOME!)...sorry...

Here is chapter 2!

CHAPTER 2: Banshee Attack.  
  
Van Helsing and Carl boarded a boat that took them from Romania to England. Once they arrived, they called a carriage and proceeded to the road where Jinnete had told them to go. While in the carriage, Carl flipped through the pages of a book.  
"Monster...death...Velarious...," he stopped and looked up quickly as Van Helsing snapped from a half-doze.  
"Velarious?" he said drearily.  
"Yes, Boris the elder of the Velarious family!" Carl stated. Gabriel sighed and wiped his forehead. Carl gaped at him through his large, magnifying glasses.  
"I know that what happened troubles you very much. Death is merely a thing that we all must take, it is not a choice!" Carl said. Those words rolled through Gabriel's mind and he saw Anna's angel like face stare into his.  
  
"Do you have any family, Mr. Van Helsing?" she asked him. The words he spoke back became a long drone and Gabriel fell asleep.  
Van Helsing was startled by a sudden jolt. He opened his eyes and saw Carl shaking.  
"Wha...?" he began. Another jolt came and they felt the carriage tilting to it's side. Gabriel looked over too see the windows covered in vines from the outside. "What happened?" he asked slowly. Carl cleared his throat.  
"I had dozed off, just like you, when the carriage started to make weird turns and lunges. I went to open the door and look out, but it was sealed shut!" the friar said, "I tried waking you, but you wouldn't even move a muscle. It was like you were dead!" Carl exclaimed. Gabriel was about to speak again when they both heard loud screeches. The monster hunter bolted up quickly and tried to open the door, but it was still sealed shut.  
"Carl, crossbow!" he commanded. Carl searched through the bag at his side and pulled out a large crossbow.  
"Fully loaded with ectoplasmic bullets!" the friar said, handing it to Gabriel. He took the weapon up and shot at the ceiling. It shot at lightning speed until a hole large enough for Gabriel to fit through was revealed.  
"I'll be back, you stay here!" Van Helsing exclaimed. Carl nodded. The monster hunter went through the hole and lifted up. He was greeted by a large, green forest that was dotted with trees, but that wasn't all. A group of hovering creatures. "Oh no!" he yelled. The Banshee were the most fierce creature in the forests of England. He readied his crossbow and shot rapidly at the women. They let an ear piercing scream and flew through the air. There light blue skin with yellow eyes that were vampire like and the scraggly grey hair with the tattered bits of cloak made Gabriel's skin crawl. Some of the Banshee flew towards him and he shot, others hovered high above the trees. Van Helsing tried to eliminate as many as he could, but they kept multiplying. He was out of ammo at last when he remembered the sword Carl had given him. He reached for the hilt and unsheathed it. It glinted in the sun that shone nearby.  
"You don't have a chance, monster hunter! It is us against one man!" a tall Banshee said. Gabriel smiled and slashed the sword at them. They screamed and fled again. Once he was sure they were well away, he went back down to get ammo. He layed down on his back and put his head down the opening in the carriage roof.  
"Carl, I need some more crossbow ammo and I need it now!" he snapped. Carl threw some at him and Gabriel reloaded, "Thanks!" he said. When he went to go back up, he felt a tugging at his legs. He gasped and saw that a thin and slender Banshee had his feet in her hands. She smiled childishly and pulled him up. "CARL!" Gabriel yelled. Carl had scrambled out of the carriage roof and saw that Gabriel was flying away, arms flaying in the air. The friar jumped and grabbed his arms. The three lifted up into the air and went over the trees. The Banshee was laughing as she carried them. Van Helsing had managed to steady his crossbow and shoot. He aimed and shot the woman straight through the head. She screamed and started to fall out of the sky. The creature had let go of Carl and Gabriel and they fell past the trees. Now, two more Banshee swooped up and caught the both of them. Carl had covered his eyes and was saying a prayer over and over.  
Van Helsing had managed to stab part of the creatures' cloak which ripped and tore. He then stabbed again at the woman in the back. She let off an ear piercing scream and also fell. Now Gabriel landed on the end of the carriage.  
Meanwhile, Carl was praying for dear life and finally, a scream louder than the rest was heard. The Banshee turned and headed in the direction of the carriage. Carl gasped and wiped his forehead, folding his hands and closing his eyes.  
A tall Banshee stood before Gabriel. Her light, scraggly hair turned darker, eyes becoming blue, blue skin into a light peach. Her old, tattered and torn cloak was now long and very similar to one a gypsy princess that Van Helsing knew before wore.  
  
"I know your face, Mr. Van Helsing," the woman said. She had a fair, Transylvanian accent. She addressed his name with clear care and compassion. Gabriel smiled and opened his mouth.  
"You too look familiar, Alvonia Sleareale," Gabriel replied. They both grinned at each other and went in to hug but realized and stopped to shake hands. Just then, Carl had landed with the whole crowd of Banshees behind him.  
"All of you, return to the grave. Mr. Van Helsing here proves to be harmless!" she said. The crowd screamed once more and disappeared in a cloud of ashes. Carl stood gaping at the woman before him.  
"Who is this?" Carl said, surveying her with large eyes. Gabriel turned and cleared his throat, staring at Carl.  
"She is a being of the past. A part of my past that I choose not to remember." He said. Carl gave a quick 'oh' and started to step down into the carriage. Alvonia stared at him and grinned.  
"I know your past is painful, Gabriel. I suffered the same things that you did. I will not repeat what happened for it was indeed painful," she said, head slightly turned. He shook his head. It was bowed. Alvonia cupped her fair hands under his chin and sighed.  
"So, what was all of that back there?" Gabriel asked. She sighed once more and cleared her throat.  
"It is a strange story, so do not be taken aback. I was found by Mischoffe Miles, a scientist who brings and takes the life of many," she said.  
"You know Dr. Miles?" Gabriel asked. She shook her head and continued.  
"I was once left at a dangerous river by a nemesis. We will not discuss my past now, but Miles found me half dead and took me in. He nursed me back to health and made my life full again, until one day," she said, "He was testing an experiment once that filled the room with static electricity. I walked in on it and got shocked and till this day, I can do this," she continued, stepping back. She stood there for a moment with Gabriel watching and change from her lady figure to Gabriel, then Carl, the a Banshee, and then back.  
"You can shape shift?" he asked.  
"Yes. Dr. Miles now orders me to become a Banshee every day and kill anything I and my many sisters come along. He needs the souls for a stranger I do not know of. He has also set a creature loose, the Gillman, to gather souls. Miles will do everything in his power to get souls." She told him.  
"Can you lead me to Miles?" Gabriel asked. She shook her head and pointed towards a path that was before them.  
"If we leave now, I can take you to him to find out whatever you need to know!" she said. Van Helsing nodded his head and crouched down to the entrance to the carriage.  
"Carl, gather the things, we are leaving!" he told the friar. Carl poked his head out, bag in hands.  
"Where are we going?"  
  
WELL....I used a slight line from Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King- death is another path we all must take...and...I will tell more about Miles, Gillman, Alvonia, and explain who needs the souls in later chapters...R&R please! CHAPPY 3 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Lead to the Lair

Sorry for the slow updating!!!R&R PLEEZ...

Chapter 3: Lead to the Lair.  
  
Alvonia lead Gabriel and Carl through a clear path in the deep forest. Every now and then, Carl would look Alvonia up and down and mutter words.  
"So you can shape shift, and turn into anything, is that right?" Carl said. The woman nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "You...well...couldn't be me at anytime, could you?" Carl asked. A moment later, Alvonia was transformed into the friar. He opened his mouth and gasped.  
"For your information, Mr. Friar, I could easily turn into Dracula on the spot if you wanted me too!" Alvonia said in Carl's voice. His eyes grew wide as the shape shifter stood as Count Dracula before them. Van Helsing just smiled and tried not to laugh at Carl's expression.  
"Please don't turn into a werewolf and bite me! I wouldn't like to kill either of you!" Carl whined.  
"Okay, there is one thing you both must understand. I can only transform into simple things, such as people. I can't turn into a forced transformation, such as a werewolf. If I am indeed bitten by such a creature, I will turn into one but will easily return to my human form!" Alvonia stated. The other two stared at her, confused looks upon their faces. She sighed and walked on.  
  
After traveling for at least three hours and every other half hour they heard a rustle in the bushes.  
"Don't worry, Van Helsing and I can take down anything ugly and scary in the forest," Alvonia told Carl. The Friar nodded but pointed to a patch of bushes in the trees. The others turned and stood still. Two large, yellow eyes stood gaping at them. Gabriel readied the stunning weapon and aimed at the eyes. Alvonia's fingernails suddenly became longer and sharper, her eyes a coal black.  
"On the count of three..." Van Helsing mouthed to Alvonia. She nodded.  
"One, Two..." the woman began.  
"THREE!" Gabriel yelled. Alvonia went running at the creature and Van Helsing shot like mad. Carl crouched back and reached into the weapon bag. He pulled out a large volume and flipped through the pages. On one, a monster with large, gaping eyes seemed to stare at him. He read that gill creature, a monster of evil, cannot die unless its heart is pierced and head cut clean off its head. Carl went to tell the two, but there was a problem: Van Helsing and Alvonia weren't there.  
  
Van Helsing held on for dear life as the creature carried him through the woods. He was attempting to shoot it, but the arrows missed and fell to the ground. Alvonia flew above with new wings on her back. She swooped in and out of the trees, trying to get ahead of the monster. Gabriel waved his left hand in the air, his right clinging on to the fast monster.  
"Alv...Alvonia! Alvonia! Help!" he yelled. Once he got her attention, she turned and gasped as he threw her the stunning weapon. She aimed it down and fired at the monster. It growled and started to become slower. Gabriel sighed. It became slower and looked up. Its blurred vision saw Alvonia transform into a man in a lab coat.  
"Aaargh!" it yelled. The man stood and smiled.  
"Come on! It's okay!" Alvonia said in disguise. The monster stopped and whined. Van Helsing slowly got off. Alvonia, or Dr. Mischoffe Miles signaled for him to leave.  
  
Carl fell to his knees, praying. Van Helsing stood before him, panting.  
"The girl" Carl started. At that moment, Alvonia walked out of the forest, the monster called the Gillman in her palms. Carl went up and looked at the monster. Its body was the shape of a man's, but the size of a full grown werewolf. Two large tentacles protruded from the side of his mouth and the eyes were black and empty.  
"We need to get to Dr. Mile's lair, before the Gillman wakes up!" Alvonia exclaimed. They hurried down the path and finally came to an opening. The forest that lay behind wasn't the only dark and gloomy thing in London. Right in front of them stood a drawbridge and thousands of feet above, a castle. They started on to the drawbridge. There was now a dark opening. Van Helsing went first and when he walked in, a solid wall. Alvonia saw what had happened and did the same as Gabriel. Carl stood back, looking at the high turrets and the gloominess which hung over them. He saw shadows that appeared to be moving closer.  
"Alvonia, Van Helsing?" Carl asked. They turned.  
"WHAT?" The two asked. They looked to where he pointed and saw a group of Banshee flying toward them  
"Carl, Gabriel, get down!" Alvonia yelled. They fell flat to the ground and looked up. The Banshee group had advanced, but Alvonia, now in Banshee form, screamed at them. Van Helsing acted quickly and pulled his crossbow out. The ectoplasmic bullets flew through the air and struck three of the creatures. The group looked down, along with Alvonia, and flew down. Gabriel rose to his feet and shot rapidly. They screeched and fell. Alvonia yelled also and transformed into a large shadow. Only three Banshee remained and the shadow coiled around them. They disappeared and Alvonia stood before Carl and Gabriel.  
"That was not wise!" She exclaimed.  
"They looked blood thirsty, I couldn't have let them kill you!" Van Helsing exclaimed. She shook her head.  
"They have been my sisters for years upon years! They may have turned against me since I decided to become a human most of the time, but I needed to save you!" Alvonia yelled. Carl looked back and forth as they talked.  
"I can take care of myself, thank you! You obviously don't recall, I killed Dracula twice, Mr. Hyde, and became a werewolf!" he yelled. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
"I'm sorry" she replied. Gabriel shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I am truly sorry, for I would not want our past to repeat itself." The monster hunter said. Alvonia opened her eyes and looked up.  
"How do you know about the past?" she asked. Van Helsing closed his eyes and saw many visions: Vladislaus Dragulia smiled at him and shook his hand.  
"All will be well, Gabriel, all will be well!" the man said. Van Helsing shook his head and came back to reality. Alvonia watched him and smiled. Carl had turned and pretended to flip through the pages of his book.  
"That is a memory I wish for neither of us to remember." Alvonia said. Van Helsing shook his head and told them to move on into the castle. As they did, the door that Van Helsing and Alvonia had walked into now opened. The woman still carried Gillman.  
  
In the forest behind, a tall man looked at Dr. Mile's lair. He laughed to himself and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
I will have chapter 4 up soon, I am almost done writing it, but I am procrastinating on typing.....Sorry! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 4: Past the stone, Into the Dark

Chapter 4: Past the Stone, Into the Dark.  
  
Alvonia lead Van Helsing and Carl into the castle. Darkness stood before them, but Alvonia somehow lit a torch that was on a bracket in the wall and they proceeded up a flight of steps.  
"Are you sure this is the way?" Gabriel asked.  
"Trust me, I've lived here for the past ten years. I should know!" the shape shifter said. The stairs went up for what seemed miles to them.  
"At long last, we have reached our destination!" Carl exclaimed. They stood before a door and two Gargoyles stood on each side.  
"Ladies first" Van Helsing said. Alvonia smirked. She opened the two doors and walked inside. Carl gasped as the Gargoyles seemed to move. As he followed the monster hunter, the stone creatures' eyes seemed to follow the friar.  
"You two, stay out here!" Alvonia whispered. Carl and Van Helsing stood on spot and walked her step into a large room lined with shelves. The shape shifter closed the doors, but left a crack so that a sliver of light poured out.  
"Well well well, isn't it about time you got here?" a voice  
said. Alvonia closed her eyes.  
"I encountered your creature!" Alvonia said, dropping the Gillman on the ground. Van Helsing heard foot steps nearing them and then more words.  
"I sent him out to, eh, finish some business!" the voice continued. Alvonia walked across the room and started to pick phials up from a shelf.  
"I see, or rather don't see, that you have used your experiment serum!" the woman replied. Dr. Miles now sighed and picked the Gillman up. Carl and Van Helsing were meanwhile peeking through the crack. They saw the Gillman lift into the air. Carl gasped, and Gabriel jabbed him in the side with his elbow.  
"You do know, that time is running out with my master?" Miles asked. Alvonia now walked across the room again and stared into thin air.  
"You're master? I would barely call that thing a master!" she yelled, walking back again to the spot she stood at before.  
"You know, girl, I take you in, give you the best of my care, and all that you do is talk bad about my residents! Where did you retrieve your stubbornness?" Miles asked. Alvonia sighed and picked another phial up.  
"Well, ever since Harven tampered with my life, I wouldn't know!" she told the doctor. Miles slowly walked down the room and put the Gillman on a large stretcher.  
"Harven, in fact, needs, well, something that every person values! Something that he values more than life..."Miles cut him self off. He was staring at the Gillman and looking into its eyes. Alvonia had walked up to him and slapped mid-air, or that is how it seemed to Van Helsing and Carl.  
"Every word you say is like a poison that means nothing to me! Harven destroyed my life and left me to die! He may value something very well, but he will not get it, because you have already failed with your monster!" Alvonia said. Miles turned and groaned. His face had gone pale and eyes coal black.  
"There you are wrong! Harven has given me many sources as to where certain creatures are that will collect him souls!" the Doctor began, "I know just what! And, I know of this man, Van Helsing! He will not bring dear Harven down, or any of the monsters! I know exactly how I can kill him!" Miles yelled. Alvonia merely turned away and walked to the door, opening it slightly more.  
"What, by giving him a scientific lecture?" she joked. Miles suddenly snapped his fingers and the door opened. Van Helsing and Carl stood back. They saw no one but Alvonia.  
"Gargoyles! Do your worst!" Miles yelled. Carl gasped and saw that the two stone creatures that stood on each side of the door moved their necks as if to shake a long head of hair and grew wings. Alvonia transformed into a Banshee and grabbed Gabriel and Carl. They flew fast down the flight of steps and through the castle doors. As they made their way through the forest, they all heard a rustling in the trees.  
"Don't look down, Carl!" Alvonia yelled, "Van Helsing!" she said. Gabriel nodded and pulled his Tojo Blades out. They activated and he threw them at a stone Gargoyle that flew towards them. It growled and seemed to fly down to the ground.  
"That wasn't the last!" Carl said, pointing at three Gargoyles who rose from the trees and flew toward the Banshee, monster hunter and friar. Van Helsing threw one Tojo Blade at a Gargoyle with dark blue eyes. It stopped in mid-air. As Alvonia carried them through the skies, the other stone creatures began to attack. Van Helsing now held his crossbow and shot at the first Gargoyle that flew toward them. It shook its head and flew on. Gabriel looked around and put the crossbow away shakily. He now unsheathed his swords.  
"Alvonia, let go of me!" he yelled. Without looking down, the Banshee dropped Van Helsing. He soared through the night air and saw a Gargoyle lunge toward him. He flayed the swords and cut the stone creature right across the chest. It looked around and fell to the ground. Gabriel realized that he had nothing to hold on to. The half of the vampire still had wings. Right when he was about to grab onto them, Alvonia swooped down and picked him up.  
"You killed it?" she asked. The monster hunter nodded and saw that Carl was gone. Before Van Helsing could ask, Alvonia answered, "He wanted me to drop him off!" she yelled. They flew toward the last Gargoyle. It was grinning, eyes staring into theirs. Van Helsing waited, turned his body, and sliced the head clean off the creature. When he thought all was well, the Gargoyle's body flew at them and took Alvonia by the shoulders. She screamed and suddenly transformed into a Gargoyle. Van Helsing yelled as he fell through the air. The monster hunter saw a tree. He quickly pulled his grappling gun out and shot at a tree.  
"Aahhh!" he yelled. The rope pulled him closer to the trunk. Gabriel closed his eyes.  
Carl stood over Van Helsing. The Friar touched his forehead and shook his own. Alvonia now stood next to him. They looked into the strange expression upon the monster hunter's face. It was a mix of pain and confusion.  
"Gabriel? Gabriel?" Alvonia said, shaking him by the shoulders. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked around. Forest was about them.  
"We have to get moving" Gabriel said. The two shook their heads. He quickly stood up and checked that all of his weapons were there. Tojo Blades, Stunning Weapon, Crossbow, and Swords.  
"Back to Fortress Miles?" Alvonia asked.  
"Back to Fortress Miles."  
  
Well, I'm trying to make up for the days I missed... Chapter 5 will come and one of your favorite characters will...that's all I'm saying. R&R Pleez... 


	6. Chapter 5: Introducing the Undead

Chapter 5: Introducing the Undead.  
  
Alvonia walked first into Fortress Miles. She led them back up the same flight of steps and into the door.  
"Okay Miles, were back and this time..." Van Helsing said, raising the stunning weapon. Alvonia turned and stopped him.  
"Um, Gabriel, there is one minor detail I left out" Alvonia said. Gabriel turned and shrugged his shoulders.  
"What?" he asked. Carl tugged on the monster hunter's jacket and pointed at the long table Alvonia had stood at before. Two phials were raised in the air and the liquid in each was poured proportionately into each other.  
"The man, Mischoffe Miles, has injected himself with a needle serum and become..." she was stopped.  
"Invisible" Miles said. Van Helsing turned and looked at where the voice had come from.  
"But not Invincible" the monster hunter said, readying the stunning weapon and shooting to where the phials were rising. A growl was heard, and the Gillman pounced at Gabriel. He turned and shot it. Alvonia transformed into a Banshee and screamed at the creature. Carl clutched his ears and fell to his knees. The Gillman fell backward and moaned. Gabriel shot it many times when Alvonia stopped him, now in human form  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because," the voice of Miles came. They all looked around and saw that the Gillman was being picked up. "The Gillman can only be killed by a way only few know about. Just then, Carl stood up and raised his pointer finger.  
"Its heart must be pierced and heat cut clean off!" the friar exclaimed, lowering his finger. Van Helsing and Alvonia turned and saw Carl smiling.  
"Well, the friar is right" Miles said, bringing the Gillman over to a stretcher that stood in the middle of the room. Only Alvonia's eyes could see Miles, but Van Helsing and Carl could only see the Gillman being injected with needle serums.  
"Dr. Miles, I wish that you would stop you're experiments now and leave the people of London to be free!" Gabriel said. Alvonia laughed.  
"Trying to convince Miles to do something at you're wish is like attempting to have tea with Dracula!" Alvonia said. Gabriel shook his head and stared onward at where he thought Miles stood.  
"What Alvonia said was ignorant," the doctor began, "but I would never let anyone be free! When did everyone else let Mischoffe Miles be free? Hmm?" Miles asked. Gabriel shook his head again.  
"You must understand this, Miles, if you keep practicing these experiments, these creations, innocent lives will be taken!" Van Helsing said. Miles laughed and spat on the brick ground.  
"What Harven needs is what every innocent person needs!" Miles yelled. Alvonia started to walk toward Miles and shook her fists.  
"What Harven needs is a good hit in the head!" she yelled angrily. Miles drew a sword and, Van Helsing and Carl saw that he swung it through the air. The sword was visible.  
"Who is this Harven?" Gabriel asked. Miles sheathed the sword and laughed again. He pointed to a door that they hadn't seen before, for it was draped in a heavy black cloth. Alvonia stared at the door and walked over too it and moved the cloth. Miles stood there, watching her every move. Van Helsing walked over, Carl reluctantly walking behind. Alvonia sighed and pictured what was inside: A tall, looming creature with long black hair, coal black eyes, and skeleton like face.  
"What are you waiting for?" Miles asked. She reached forward toward the knob. Gabriel and Carl watched intently as the knob was turned and the door flung wide open. Darkness greeted them, and then a silky, booming voice.  
"What is it Miles?" Harven asked. He lit a lamp and the room was illuminated with glowing light. What Alvonia had pictured was indeed true. The man resembled his cousin, Vladislaus Dragulia, but his face was more serious. The two eyes that looked through large eye stocks looked at the three who stood in the doorway. The boney face made Carl shriek with surprise.  
"Hello, Harven!" Alvonia said. The vampire strode over to her and sighed.  
"Oh how long it has been since our last meeting" Harven. She smiled and slapped him across the face. He laughed as this happened. The Count's eyes strayed from her to Van Helsing and Carl.  
"Well well well, what my cousin spoke of! Gabriel Van Helsing, the murderer of Dracula!" the vampire said. Gabriel stared into the piercing eyes.  
"We came here for a reason! To find out the whereabouts of the Dr. Mishcoffe Miles and immediately come back. We never expected another vampire to come into the story" Van Helsing said, watching as Harven waved his hand and a chair came up. He sat down and smiled.  
"You know that I am not one to be destroyed because the destroying has already happened!" Harven told them. While this was happening, Carl turned and, lowering the sack they brought, pulled a silver stake out. Van Helsing held his hand out behind him and felt the stake come into his hand.  
"Harven, we are not to talk of that here, for our purpose is to destroy you!" she yelled. Van Helsing threw the stake and it pierced Harven in the heart. He yelled and fell to the ground. Just then, Miles was readying his pistol. Carl pulled a hand knife out and stabbed the air. He unluckily missed the doctor and stabbed again. This time, Miles was struck Blood spilled upon the ground. Alvonia was staring as Harven struggled to his feet. He shakily pulled the silver stake out and threw it to the ground. The vampire now flew at Van Helsing, in hell beast form. Alvonia transformed into a vampire also and stopped Harven from attacking Gabriel. The monster hunter had pulled his crossbow out and shot Harven. The two vampires battled. Gabriel turned to Carl, who had dropped a hand knife. Miles had backed away, gasping.  
"Harven!" the doctor said. The battling vampire had transformed into a human again and looked intently at the doctor.  
"What?" he asked. Lightning struck outside the window close to the ceiling. Harven's eyes grew wide. He smiled and clapped his hands. Alvonia was suddenly transformed back and bound with ropes. Van Helsing struggled as the same happened to him. Carl picked the hand knife up and was ready to cut the ropes, but he was bound all too soon. Harven walked out of the room entrance and they heard Mile's following.  
"Alvonia?" Gabriel asked. She turned to see that the three were sitting right next to each other outside Harven's door. She suddenly transformed into a Banshee and slipped out of her bounds. The Banshee went to catch Harven from the door, but he was nowhere in sight. Miles was gone also.  
"Where did they go?" Carl asked. Alvonia transformed back to human form and sighed.  
"The Creation Room"  
  
I will update soon and tell more of Harven and The Creation Room. R&R Pleez... 


	7. Chapter 6: On the road again

I had to make a few changes in the plot for it to make sense, so don't fret!  
  
Chapter 6: On the road again.  
  
Alvonia's fingernails grew long and she cut the bonds off of Carl, then Van Helsing.  
"What exactly is the creation room you speak of?" Gabriel asked.  
"I told you, once I walked into a room while Miles was trying an experiment, right?" Alvonia asked him. He shook his head.  
"Go on" the monster hunter told her.  
"Well, the creation room is what I walked into! That is where Miles makes or creates his experiments!" she exclaimed. Van Helsing nodded his head.  
"So, why are they going there?"  
  
Miles rubbed his palms together. He paced back and forth across the brick ground, looking up at Harven every once in a while.  
"How would we do it?" Miles asked, stopping. Harven sighed. He walked over to a window that stretched from the ground to the ceiling.  
"We could ask Van Helsing, he was there with the friar and the Princess Anna" Harven said, staring out of the window longingly.  
"We could" Miles said. He picked a phial up and held it up to his eyes. He stared through the green liquid and at Miles. "We could make him tell us" the doctor said.  
"Or we could ask the Princess" Harven said, laughing. Miles dropped the phial. It crashed to the ground. Green liquid spilled everywhere and sizzled. Harven turned and looked at the green substance.  
"You have a great mind, Count, one that could be used for a little thing I call and adventure!" Miles exclaimed. Harven looked up at Miles. He smiled.  
"You know what Miles? I was thinking the same thing! We could search for a Princess" he said, "and recover a certain creature!" Harven said. Miles looked up. The fact that he was invisible and that Harven was a vampire was a great factor for them to not be seen on this quest.  
"What creature?" Miles asked. Harven smiled. From the banks of the doctors' memory, he heard a voice crying into the night.  
"It's alive! It's alive! It's alive!" the voice yelled.  
  
Van Helsing put his ear to the door, trying to hear Miles and Harvens' conversation.  
"I can't hear anything!" Van Helsing said, turning to Alvonia and Carl.  
"What's the point of listening when you can just walk in?" Alvonia said. She pulled the handle. Nothing happened. The shape shifter pulled again, but still, nothing. Carl watched as she transformed into a Gargoyle again and grab her hand around both door knobs.  
  
"You know what I always say?" Carl said, "Where there's a will, there's a way!" the friar told them. He reached into the weapon sack and pulled out an axe.  
"Carl!" Van Helsing said warningly. Alvonia smiled.  
"Wait, he has got a point! If there is a will- if we are able to open the door, there is a way!" she said, "Carl, give me the axe!" Alvonia exclaimed. The friar quickly gave it to her. She held it in her hands and warned the two to stand back. Alvonia sighed, stood back herself, and threw the axe at the door. When this happened, a flame appeared at the end of the blade. The weapon hit the door. It made a small opening, falling to the ground. Van Helsing sighed, thinking that there would be no way to get in now, but Carl gasped. The opening suddenly became bigger. Once it grew to the size of the door, Alvonia lead them in. Miles and Harven couldn't be seen anywhere. The shape shifter transformed into a Banshee and screamed. Carl rolled his eyes and covered his ears again. The Banshee transformed back and smiled.  
"They went to Budapest!" Alvonia told them. Gabriel scratched his head.  
"Budapest?" Van Helsing asked. Alvonia sighed again.  
"Two years ago, Doctor Mishcoffe Miles helped a man called Victor Frankenstein. Miles helped the man with grave robbery and was also there when his creature came to life! The doctor and vampire set out to find Frankenstein to give Harven power!" Alvonia said.  
"So, Miles knew Frankenstein." Gabriel replied.  
"Yes. And what he plans to do is, well, revive Dracula! The reason that Harven needs power is a very complicated reason." She broke off, closing her eyes. "Many years ago, I found out that Harven was a vampire and attempted to kill him. When this happened, something strange occurred. I stabbed him with a silver stake and his soul seemed to be taken away." She finished.  
"And why would he need to revive Dracula?" Carl asked. Gabriel nodded his head, motioning to ask the same question.  
"What Harven plans to do is when he revives Dracula, he will equip him with three brides and they will have children, allowing the children to take the souls of others and give them to Harven!" She exclaimed.  
"So the reason the both of them sent the Gargoyles and Gillman is..." he began.  
"Was to kill as many humans as they could to give the vampire souls,"Alvonia said. "And Harven can not live by sucking the blood of others, but to consume the souls of others" the shape shifter finished.  
  
"Well, if it is true, I think we need to take a trip to Budapest to find them before they get to Frankenstein." Van Helsing said. Alvonia smiled, transformed into a vampire, spread her wings, and carried the two out of Fortress Miles and down to the stable of Fortress Miles. In there was four Transylvanian horses and a carriage. The three looked at each other and boarded the carriage.  
  
Sorry if you thought he explanation was too long. Chapter 7 will come soon. R&R please! 


	8. Chapter 7: Through the forest

Chapter 7: Through the forest.  
  
The carriage was swiftly carried by Transylvanian horses, the fastest known creatures in the land. The road they followed stretched on for a long while, letting Carl rest. Van Helsing was steering the horses. Alvonia sat, reading a book. Inside this book was a map of Budapest. She studied it thoroughly and saw a full moon at the top of the map. Alvonia looked at it very closely when the carriage came to a halt. She went to the door and opened it, seeing nothing in front of her but trees and bushes.  
"Van Helsing?" Alvonia asked. Just then, the monster hunter dropped to the ground. His hat was on and his pistols drawn. She gave a worried look, but he signaled for her to follow him. The shape shifter left the carriage and saw that the road before was pitch black.  
"The horses stopped and began to whinny" Van Helsing said, pistols still risen in the air. Alvonia quickly transformed back into a vampire and smiled at Gabriel. She walked on, eyes seeing clear through the darkness. There was a road covered in leaves and brush. Alvonia readied her new vampire fangs and lunged at a creature in the dark. Van Helsing heard the noises and ran into the darkness. Alvonia had bit the Gillman in the throat, making blood spill onto the ground. Gabriel shot at the Gillman, making it growl and lunge at him. Before it reached the monster hunter, Alvonia had grabbed it by the feet while its fangs bit hard into the air. Van Helsing shot blindly, hearing one bullet zoom past a tree, another hitting solid into a patch of bushes.  
"Alvonia!" Gabriel yelled, hearing a chomping noise near his head. He put the pistols away and withdrew the stunning weapon. Before he shot Alvonia yelled.  
"You have to remember how it is killed!" she yelled "It needs to be stuck in the heart and the head needs to be cut clean off!" the shape shifter exclaimed. Van Helsing quickly pulled his swords out, lunging them at the creature that was almost near his face. He could feel hot breath on his face and could still hear the chomping noise. Gabriel stabbed once more and the blade pierced the Gillman's heart. The creature stopped biting and fell to the ground, still held by Alvonia. When the monster hunter was about to cut its head off, she stopped him  
"Go back to the carriage and warn Carl. I will take care of the creature and steer the carriage the rest of the way," she told him. He nodded in the darkness, walking away and placing his items back in the proper places. Inside the carriage, Carl was still fast asleep, to Van Helsing's surprise.  
"Carl," he said, "Carl! Get up!" Gabriel repeated, beginning to shake the friar.  
"Seventeen is twice..." Carl muttered in his sleep, but woke up with a start.  
"Carl, Alvonia has just captured the Gillman" the monster hunter told him. The friar's eyes grew wide and he gasped.  
"Where is it? Are you armed? Is Alvonia safe?" he asked.  
"I said she has just captured the Gillman" Gabriel said plainly.  
"Oh, thank goodness, I thought the worst!" Carl told him. Van Helsing sighed, closed the carriage door, and went to the top. Alvonia sat there, Gillman beside her, tied in thick, black string.  
"So?" the monster hunter asked.  
"It wouldn't cooperate at first," she began, "but I threatened to cut its head off and it finally did."  
"Why didn't you?" he asked. Alvonia's eyes glinted brightly and she grinned.  
"We will ride to the end of the forest, cut its head off there, and drop it down a deep chasm," she said simply, signaling him to take a seat.  
  
The carriage rode deep into the dark forest. The Transylvanian horses and Alvonia could only see the path before them. Van Helsing kept a watch on Gillman, making sure it wouldn't make a move. Every now and then, it would move slightly, but not make a move to attack.  
"How far is Budapest?" Gabriel asked. The shape shifter turned and smiled.  
"Allow another five minutes. We will be there," she told him. Right when Gabriel looked away from the Gillman, it broke free from the ropes and attempted to jump from the carriage.  
"Alvonia! It's getting away!" he yelled, shooting it with his pistols. She threw him the reins and transformed into her Banshee, screaming. The carriage rode on, and Gabriel saw that the Banshee had clung her feet onto the carriage door, holding onto the Gillman. Van Helsing withdrew his swords once more and threw one to the shape shifter. She smiled and swung it at the monster's neck. It growled and broke free from her grasp. Alvonia now shifted to a slender, cheetah like being. It soared through the air, racing after the creature. Van Helsing saw that the Gillman had climbed atop a tree and jumped from bush to bush, trying to get away. Gabriel saw that Alvonia wasn't transforming into any beast, but stayed in the cheetah like form. After the Gillman had fell from the tree it stood on. The carriage went by a sign that read Budapest in scribbled words. Van Helsing looked over and saw Alvonia standing in her human form, lunging the sword at the Gillman. He smiled, but then gasped at the sight before him: the area was well lit by the sun, but a cliff was their main problem.  
  
Alvonia stood at the Gillman, her sword on its neck. It growled lowly, and finally jumped. She yelled and cut its chest, making more blood spill on her clothes. She fell to the ground. The blood it had spilled sizzled upon her, making her burn. Gillman now raced after the carriage, jumping on the top. Van Helsing was attempting to stop the horses, but they kept going. Meanwhile, Carl had jumped from the moving vehicle and lay on the dirt road. The Gillman growled again and pounced at Gabriel. He yelled and they both fell off. The two tumbled down the road and finally, off the cliff.  
  
Carl hurriedly stood up and ran over to Alvonia. She lay, smiling at the friar. The blood had disappeared, and wings were spread on her back.  
"Hold on!" the shape shifter yelled. Carl did the same thing as the two soared through the air and down to where the Transylvanian horses lead the carriage off the cliff. She also saw Van Helsing draw one sword and cut the Gillman's head off. The body flew down the cliff, along with the monster hunter. Right when Alvonia was going to fly down, Gabriel shot his grappling gun and it hit the cliff. He was pulled upward and lifted by the human Alvonia. Carl smiled as the three stood, looking at the Gillman's body fall into the water.  
"Well done" Alvonia said. Van Helsing smiled. Carl looked across the cliff and saw another forest.  
"So we are in Budapest?" Carl asked. The two nodded.  
"I feel that Harven had a great deal to do with the darkness in the forest!" Alvonia said. Van Helsing put his weapons away and looked at the forest. Past the trees were three flying creatures that looked to them like ravens.  
"Shall we go?" Van Helsing asked. Alvonia smiled again and flew the two toward Budapest.  
  
I will put chapter 8 and 9 up soon!!! Stay tuned and R&R pleez... 


	9. Chapter 8: Deep into the Chasm

Chapter 8: Deep into the Chasm.  
  
Harven paced back and forth on the stone ground. The lair Miles and him were at was old, rusted, and its age was shown clearly by just looking at the front of it.  
"You know Miles," Harven began, "That Gabriel Van Helsing will stop at nothing until he triumphs over us" the vampire said. The invisible man sighed and laughed.  
"Harven, you have a sharp eye. I can't believe that you would let those words come from your mouth! We will stop at nothing! Your cousin, Count Dracula..." the doctor was stopped.  
"Vladislaus has been defeated by a simple monster hunter two times! If we do indeed bring him back once more, Van Helsing will find every reason to kill him!" Count Harven stated. Miles shook his head.  
"So you have lost all hope?" the doctor asked. Harven smiled sarcastically and growled, his canines becoming larger. The doctor trembled and shook, looking around the room.  
"My only problem is that we find the Frankenstein Monster and revive...and revive..." he broke off. The heavy cloak that smothered his head sank lower. The vampire was losing hope. Gabriel and his friends would try their hardest to stop evil.  
"You do understand this man is a monster hunter!" Miles said, scribbling something down on parchment. Harven smiled.  
"Yes, one that gets rid of your monsters!" Harven exclaimed. Miles' eyes grew wide. He turned to see Harven laughing.  
"You are crazy!" the doctor yelled. The vampire shrugged his shoulders.  
"I know that the Gillman was only a minor part in our success, but he did do a good job in hunting!" Harven said. Miles ran his fingers through his hair.  
"And what of the Gargoyles?" the doctor asked. The blood sucker looked down.  
"Van Helsing and Alvonia managed to get rid of those, but those aren't the only ones!" Harven told Miles. "And, the Dwereger will help us with our experiments! Once we get Frankenstein!"  
  
After the three had passed the forest, they dealt with a water bank.  
"This isn't all that safe, is it?" Carl asked. Alvonia smiled, wings spread, and flew them above the water. When they were about to pass, the shape shifters' wings went away and they all fell unsteadily into the water. Alvonia plunged deep, eyes closed. Carl tried to scramble upward, but the water pulled him down. Gabriel tried to find the grappling gun, but the water kept smothering him. Down and down they plunged and finally, they reached a large opening in the water floor and zoomed down it.  
Van Helsing fell to the cold, wet ground. He was greeted by a light that was lit by the opening they came from. Carl was flat on his back, same as Alvonia and both of their eyes were open.  
"What happened?" the friar asked. Van Helsing got to his feet and walked over to Alvonia. She sighed as he neared her.  
"Are you okay?" the monster hunter asked. She opened her mouth and coughed. The shape shifter felt the ground around her and spoke.  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes," she said slowly. He bent down and cupped her face. She smiled.  
"Why did your wings falter outside the water?" Gabriel questioned. Alvonia rose to her feet and looked up, seeing nothing but a long chasm. At the top, a light lit them.  
"I'm not sure." She told him. He stood back up and let out a deep breath. The monster hunter helped Carl to his feet and the three stood, looking around the cave they were in. The friar reached inside the weapon bag and pulled his book out. He flipped through the pages and placed a finger on one.  
"It says that one who can take the shape of another can be controlled by something it has previously taken the power of" Carl said, reading on. "This can occur only when that something is near the being who can take the shape of others" the friar finished. Alvonia attempted to transform, but nothing happened.  
"HARVEN!" Alvonia yelled to the air.  
"That vampire has meddled with more things than Dracula did!" Van Helsing said. Carl raised a hand.  
"Um, Van Helsing? Dracula meddled with your life two times to many!" the friar exclaimed. Alvonia smiled slightly and cleared her throat.  
"Standing here talking about Dracula and Harven won't get us anywhere! We need to proceed onward, now that my ability to transform has been stopped temporarily!" the shape shifter told them. They both nodded and looked around the cave again. Alvonia walked around the vast area. After several minutes of looking, Carl found something.  
"Look! Van Helsing! Alvonia! There appears to be a cloth of some sort veiling this wall!" the friar told them. The two walked over to him and saw what he saw. Alvonia reached forward and tugged at the veil. It went aside by itself and a dim, grayish blue light lit a tall and winding staircase. The three looked at each other and walked up.  
  
Harven still paced back and forth the lair. Miles watched him. The vampire looked out the window. The sun was setting deeply behind large pink clouds. He snapped his fingers. A yellow, string like wisp of light came from him. It soared from the window and across the vast land in Budapest. Miles looked at his master strangely.  
"Now that Alvonia can't just easily fly like a butterfly away from the caves, they will find something unexpected. Van Helsing will bring something very valuable to us that we don't even need to find!" Harven finished. Miles looked at him. The vampire smiled and laughed.  
  
Chapter 9 will come! And, don't think that the Gillman will go as easily as that! Also, Alvonia will explain the white light that came from Harven! R&R pleez... 


	10. Chapter 9: Kidnapping the Monster

Chapter 9: Kidnapping the Monster.  
  
Van Helsing walked behind Alvonia with Carl stepping lightly behind. The staircase proved to be a challenge, for it took them more than one hour to get up. When the bluish grey light became brighter, they stopped.  
"Up there, beyond that veil" Alvonia said, "Is something we don't know of!" the shape shifter exclaimed. Van Helsing pulled the stunning weapon out and readied it. He then pointed to his other weapons that he held.  
"Whatever is in there, we can all three take on" he said. Carl's eyes grew wide.  
"Us three?" he asked. Van Helsing sighed.  
"You proved in Fortress Miles to be a great with a hand knife!" Gabriel said, pulling one off from his belt. He handed it to Carl.  
"Alvonia, can you shape shift now?" the monster hunter asked. She smiled. Suddenly, the blue light that filled the staircase went away and a yellow was ignited. In mid-air, a thin, rope like strand flew into Alvonia and she closed her eyes. The blue light came back.  
"Harven has taken my ability to change shape and has given it back! That strand of yellow was the element that allows me to shape shift." Alvonia told them.  
"So let us move on!" Gabriel exclaimed. The monster hunter and shape shifter walked up the steps to the veil, where Carl stood, shaking with the hand knife in his palms.  
"Come along, Carl" Alvonia said. She said. The friar readied the knife and walked up. Alvonia curled her hand around the curtain like veil and opened it. They stared on to darkness, but heard a rustling. The shape shifter held open her palm and fire crafted from it. Van Helsing had seen this sight before. Large puddles of water dotted the ground. Three books lay face down across the ground, and one was smothered in water, dirt covering the top of it.  
"Hello?" Alvonia asked. They heard more rustling and then a growl. When the shape shifter was about to yell again, Van Helsing cupped a hand around her mouth. Carl's eyes grew wide. The monster hunter walked up slowly toward the growl.  
"I know that you know who I am," Gabriel said. Another growl came and then a tattered voice spoke.  
"Why do you bother me? I was to be left alone in the darkest reaches of nowhere" the voice said. Carl gasped and Alvonia turned. He had dropped the knife.  
"We are not bothering you, we just simply fell down the water bank into a cave and walked up a flight of steps, we are lost!" Van Helsing said quickly. Some more rustling was heard and then two large boots were lit by Alvonia's fire.  
"The Frankenstein Monster!" Alvonia yelled. The light grew brighter and Frankenstein was shown to the three. He wore a large, tattered cloak. Half of the hood covered his right eye. Large, chipped teeth were revealed from a small, gaping mouth.  
"You, Van Helsing, swore to let me go! Why do you and your kind haunt me now?" the creature demanded. Van Helsing looked at Alvonia and Carl. He then looked back to Frankenstein and sighed.  
"What I told you is the truth, by dear friend. We had no intentions of disturbing your silence and tranquility, but now that we have found you, we can take you from this dreaded place and hide you somewhere else!" Gabriel said. The fire in Alvonia's hand became so large, the cave- like room was filled with brightness. "Why plague me with changing locations when I can rest here in peace? I think my life is better of then being in the cruel land you call the world!" the monster said. Carl cleared his throat.  
"We need to move you so that an evil man by the name of Count Harven won't come here and take you to give him power!" the friar told him. Frankenstein's eyes grew wide.  
"Count Harven? He is a demon! One who plagued the land before I was resurrected!" the creature said.  
"You poor creature!" Alvonia said, "You also dealt with the Count?" she asked. Frankenstein nodded his head and opened his mouth.  
"CURSE YOU HARVEN!" the Frankenstein Monster yelled. The cave rattled and shook. Small rocks fell from the wall and dust followed.  
"We need to leave before Harven finds your hiding place and robs you from us" Gabriel said. The creature nodded.  
"I will cooperate" the monster said. They nodded their heads and Alvonia transformed into her Vampire form. When she was attempting to pick Carl up, the wall behind Frankenstein made a loud boom. They all looked at the spot where it happened and saw that a hole in the wall progressively became larger. Van Helsing, stunning weapon still in hand, readied it. Carl dropped from Alvonia and picked his hand knife up. Frankenstein growled and looked at the hole. Alvonias' wings became many sizes larger and she screamed. She was a Banshee with wings. The creature soared through the air and went the opening. Harven stood there, hood draped heavily over his face. He laughed. Next to him stood Miles, but only he and Alvonia could see that. The Banshee flew toward Harven and screamed. Large, green orbs appeared in her hands. She dropped them and green gases spilled out, making the two who had just arrived cough. Harven stopped coughing and lunged at Alvonia, wings spread. When he was about to enter the cave, the Banshee's wings grew even wider and they blocked the opening. The vampire yelled and tore at her wings. She screamed even louder and hit him in the face. The Banshee noticed that Miles wasn't there. The doctor was inside the cave. Miles walked up behind Frankenstein. Van Helsing heard footsteps behind the creature and shot the doctor.  
"Van Helsing!" Miles yelled. The Invisible Man became visible. He yelled and fell to the floor. Blood pored from his chest where the ammo had hit. After blood kept coming out, he became invisible again and then visible. This pattern happened over and over again until Harven flew through Alvonia's wings and picked Miles up. Van Helsing shot the stunning weapon at the vampire, but it did nothing. Harven quickly flew to Frankenstein. The creature growled and yelled. Harven took him up into the air, creature in one grasp, doctor in other. Thinking fast, Carl grabbed onto the monster's boot as they flew up. The vampire didn't notice, neither did Miles who was groaning in pain. Van Helsing jumped and caught onto Alvonia as she flew by. The vampire carried the three out with the Banshee and Gabriel behind him. They flew fast toward a large forest. Around them was swamp land and Frankenstein's hiding place behind.  
"Alvonia! Look out!" Van Helsing yelled as they sped faster. The group had reached the forest and they had to dodge trees.  
"Gabriel! I will have to drop you!" Alvonia yelled, "Shoot your grappling gun toward the sky once you land on the ground!" the shape shifter told him. He nodded as he fell toward the forest floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Carl was hanging on for dear life as they sped faster and faster. Frankenstein growled and groaned as he tried to break free. Carl darted his head upward and saw Alvonia in Banshee form, gliding toward Harven's head. She lunged at him, claws out. The shape shifter screamed and clawed the Vampire's wings. He yelled and finally started to sink lower into the sky. Carl saw his face been torn apart. Blood trickled down the pale cheekbones and his canines grew larger. Alvonia scraped and scratched. She then noticed Carl and flew down, taking his body and flinging him through the air. He yelled.  
"ALVONIA!!" the friar exclaimed. Alvonia was now flying toward the sky where she had dropped Van Helsing. Surely enough, a grapple had been sent into the air. She flapped her wings, turned to Carl and picked him up, then soared for the grapple. Carl could see all of Budapest from this high. The moon had revealed itself.  
Alvonia clutched the Grapple in her palms. In a moment or two, Gabriel Van Helsing soared toward her.  
"You're safe!" the woman said. He nodded and caught his breath.  
"Frankenstein!" the monster hunter yelled. Alvonia turned and saw no sign of the three they had tracked before. When the shape shifter was about to set off again, a loud howling was heard.  
"The Wolf Man!" Alvonia yelled.  
  
Nice way to end the chapter, huh? 


	11. Chapter 10: Obeying the Moonlight

Chapter 10: Obeying the Moonlight.  
  
Harven flew over the lair, looking into the stormy sky. Lightning patterned itself after large booms of thunder. He smiled and lowered down to the entrance. The castle was old, shabby, and worn with age. The vampire saw the doors open and flew through them.  
"Welcome home!" he yelled, dropping Miles and Frankenstein. Harven laughed to himself. Miles was whimpering and clutching his chest. "Yes, I see you there, Miles, and please, do something about your wound!" he yelled. The doctor limped over to a large stretcher and turned three buttons on. The large machines above whirred and whistled. Frankenstein, who was being tied by Harven, yelled and growled.  
"You will never win, creature of hell!" the monster yelled. Harven stopped laughing and stroked his own forehead, and then his face. His finger was covered with thick blood. The scratches of Alvonia had made him bleed more and more, letting the vampire feel warm blood trickle down the cheek.  
"You don't know that!" Miles said. Frankenstein turned and saw no one. Harven flicked his hand and the blood flicked upon the creature's face.  
"Doctor Miles once knew your father, Victor Frankenstein! He gave Miles permission to use you in any experiment he needed!" the vampire said, stroking his face again "Cooperate or your blood will be a feast for a whole crowd of vampires!" he laughed. Harven threw the creature down on the stretcher.  
"Aaagh! You will not win, winged beast!" Frankenstein yelled. More groans came from the old mouth. Harven smiled as the stretcher began to rise into the air. The vampire turned to Miles. The man had injected his arm with the same serum he used to become invisible.  
"Now, Miles, I need to consult something with you!" he said. The doctor threw the serum down and sighed.  
"To get the Princess?" Miles asked.  
"To get the Princess" Harven replied.  
  
Alvonia lowered Gabriel to a tall tree.  
"The Wolf Man?" Gabriel asked. Alvonia sighed and closed her eyes. She was human for a moment and then turned into a Banshee again.  
"There are more than one Wolf Man. We have to be very careful, so that the beast cannot smell us out!" she whispered. When she had finished, the tree shook. The two looked down and saw a large, furry creature attempting to climb up the tree. It growled wildly. Its teeth snapped and drool spilled out. Alvonia's wings spread and she flew toward it. Van Helsing saw her clawing at its face.  
"ALVONIA!" he yelled. She screamed and turned.  
"Don't shoot it!" she yelled back. He remembered Carl.  
"Where is Carl?" Van Helsing yelled.  
"On another tree!" the Banshee replied. The Wolf Man had hit her across the face. She smiled and transformed into the cheetah like creature Van Helsing had seen before when she fought the Gillman. It grew two sizes. His eyes grew wide. The cheetah creature pounced at the werewolf. It growled and lunged away. Gabriel could see that the moonlight lit its grayish-brown fur. In another moment, Gabriel looked to the sky. In this part of the forest, the moon shone brightly, but near Harven's lair, lightning was hurled from thunder clouds.  
"Van Helsing..." a distant cry came from a nearby tree. He turned and saw a fire lit in one. Carl stood in the tree, waving his hands in the air. Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
"Hold on Carl!" the monster hunter said. Carl gave a worried look as Van Helsing shot the grappling gun at the friar's tree. He picked Carl up and they both went soaring through the trees as the grapple hit each branch. They tried to catch up with Alvonia, but she was nowhere in sight. When the grapple lunged toward another tree, it didn't get caught on a branch, but something got a hold of it. The two went soaring toward the Wolf Man.  
  
Alvonia chased the Wolf Man, attempting to become faster than the creature. They reached a clearing in the forest. The Wolf Man stopped running, along with the cheetah beast. It turned and smiled, revealing dirty fangs. She stopped and saw the outline of three wolves coming toward her. Alvonia growled. She spat on the ground. The wolves jumped out and growled at the top of her lungs. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped into the air, shifting into her Banshee form. The creature screamed as she flew away from them. They looked at each other and raced after her. The Banshee rose higher into the sky, while the wolves jumped from tree to tree. When she was well above the trees, she heard a yell in the distance, and then thunder. Her wings flapped as she flew toward the noise. The Banshee flew past a crowd of tall trees and then saw it: Harvens' Lair stood above everything else. She saw lighting hit the castle. Another yell came, and when Alvonia went to fly toward it, a large, clawed hand grabbed her ankle. She looked down and saw a werewolf attempting to pull her down. The Banshee screamed and flew from the grasp. The Wolf Man growled and chomped at her. Alvonia's fingernails grew and she lunged her hands down to it. The beast whined as the silver nails dug into its skin.  
"Goodbye!" she yelled. It growled and fell from the tree. The shape shifter turned back to human form and looked around. Wings came from her back and she flew away where Van Helsing and Carl had been left.  
  
Carl stayed on the Wolf Man's back, yelling. Van Helsing pointed the stunning weapon at it. The rope Carl held around its neck was tied tight.  
"The moonlight consumes you" the monster hunter said slowly. It snapped its jaws. Van Helsing looked up and saw clouds smothering the moon. The wolf howled as he transformed into a short man.  
"Do not hurt me!" the man whimpered, rope still around his neck. Carl had jumped off once he was a human.  
"What's your name?" Van Helsing asked. The man sighed and shook his head.  
"Why is it that you request my..." he broke off. He gasped and clutched his chest. Carl stood back and stared at Gabriel. The monster hunter took his pistol out and readied it. The clouds went away from the moon and he yelled. He fell from the tree and started to rip his skin off. The moon touched the whole forest. He screamed. Van Helsing pointed the pistol at him and the Wolf Man screamed. The moon was covered again and the man turned back.  
"Why?" the man asked, and those were his last words. Moments later, Alvonia flew down and picked them up.  
"What has happened?" Gabriel asked. She shook her head.  
"I will tell you later! Now, we move toward Harven!" she yelled. As they flew higher, the moon gave the land a gentle, peaceful feeling. They soared through the air and head toward Frankenstein.  
"Um, Van Helsing?" Carl asked. Gabriel looked down and saw the trees moving. He tried to get the shape shifter's attention.  
"Alvonia, look down" Gabriel said silently. The three werewolves that had chased her before jumped from the trees. She rolled her eyes as they flew faster toward their destination.  
  
More wolves coming soon!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 11: The power regained

Chapter 11: The power regained.  
  
Miles stood in front of Harven.  
"And how do you propose we find the Princess?" the doctor asked. Harven laughed and turned to Frankenstein's stretcher. It was reaching the highest turret.  
"I have a feeling that the Adriatic Sea is where we need to look!" the vampire replied. Miles scratched his head.  
"The Adriatic Sea?" he asked.  
"Yes, that is where Gabriel burnt her and that is where she is buried!" Harven told Miles. The vampire spread his wings and flew up to the turret. Outside, thunder rumbled and lightning shot from the clouds. The creature upon the stretcher yelled as a bolt hit him in the chest. When Harven turned to go back into the castle, a bolt of lighting struck him and he fell down the opening to the castle. His wings disappeared and he was struck upon the stone floor. Miles walked over to him. Harven's eyes were closed. The lighting made his body writhe like he was being electrocuted. When the doctor went to touch the large, outspread wings, Harven's eyes darted open. He flew at the doctor, clawed hand outspread. The claw clutched around the doctor's neck, and he yelled. Another bolt of lightning soared down into the room and hit the vampire. Miles flew back against the farthest wall, making bricks shatter and fall to the ground. The lighting made Harven release a loud yell. His canines suddenly turned larger, eyes glowing brick red. His hair began to reach down his back, and skin started to turn a dark brown. The electricity was choking him as a Hellbeast took him over. Harven's arms flew open and the claws became larger and larger. Instead of a lonely vampire, a demon beast spread its wings and flew from the castle.  
Alvonia pointed to Frankenstein. She flew the two up to the turret.  
"Okay, when I drop you, stay still, I will free the creature!" Alvonia yelled down. They nodded their heads as they dropped to the stone ground. Frankenstein yelled as more lightning struck him. Alvonia flew over and placed her hand around the first strap that held him down. The creature yelled louder and thunder rumbled in the sky.  
"I am helping you!" the shape shifter yelled.  
"Help me! Before Harven..." Frankenstein broke off. More lightning hit him and he yelled. Carl had sat down on the edge of the turret when a large gust of wind hit his back. Van Helsing had felt it too. They both turned to see wind fluttering leaves in the air. Carl gasped as three werewolves ran out of the forest, chomping their jaws. Gabriel turned and saw them too. He pulled his pistols out.  
"One, two, three" Van Helsing said. He shot one of them. It whined and fell to the ground. The other two growled and jumped up into the air. Van Helsing shot again, but missed. When the monster hunter aimed to shoot once more, he was stopped by a large figure. The Hellbeast soared through the air, growling. Van Helsing yelled and pulled a silver stake out of the weapon bag. He threw the weapon at the Hellbeast and it went straight through its heart. Harven transformed back and landed on the turret. Carl staggered backward. The vampire pulled the stake from his heart and threw it to the ground.  
"Do you honestly think that such a thing as a silver stake can kill I, Count Harven?" the vampire asked his enemy. Van Helsing readied his gun and shot straight at Harven's head. He ducked as it hit the lunging werewolf behind him. The creature growled and fell forward, landing on the ground. Harven smiled as Gabriel shot him also.  
Meanwhile, Alvonia had taken the straps from Frankenstein. Now, the creature stood, watching Harven and Van Helsing battling. He pointed to them, and the shape shifter turned to see the vampire drawing his canines and transforming into the Hellbeast. Alvonia quickly shifted to a Banshee and flew at Harven. He bared his teeth and bit at Alvonia. She screamed and hit him across the head. Carl moved away and stood next to Frankenstein. Van Helsing had looked down the turret and saw a wolf climbing the castle wall. He shot, but it bounced off of the creature's fur. Gabriel shot again and it went through its skin. The wolf lunged at Van Helsing. The monster hunter turned and it flew through the air. The monster now bit Harven in the back. Alvonia's wings were hitting the Hellbeast when he changed back to human form and fell to the stone floor. The shape shifter changed back and sighed. The werewolf now stare at her. She smiled and waved her finger. Wings spread, Alvonia flew at it, flaying her hands. It growled and flew at her. It stopped right as Gabriel shot it with the stunning weapon. Alvonia smiled and changed back to human form, smiling at each of them. They all looked down to see Harven disappearing. The wind was carrying away his ashes.  
"That was not the last we have seen of Harven." Alvonia stated, looking at Gabriel, then Carl, and at last, Frankenstein.  
"Thank you so much" Frankenstein exclaimed. She nodded. Carl yelled as a large bolt of lightning soared down and hit the turret. The stone started to fall everywhere and the brick under their feet were disintegrating. Alvonia transformed into a Banshee again and picked them all up. The clouds had opened and rain was poring out. They flew through the clouds and off. The rain kept poring harder.  
"Where to now?" Carl asked Van Helsing. He smiled.  
"The Adriatic Sea"  
  
I'm sorry if that chapter lacked in plot...more to come! 


	13. Chapter 12: I've never seen the sea

Chapter 12: "I've never seen the sea"  
  
Miles looked at the environment around him. A vast area of land with grass, and then a forest. He stood up, feeling dizzy. The sun almost blinded him, and it touched the sea.  
"The sea?" he muttered to himself. Just then, the Hellbeast transformed right before his eyes. Harven stood there, running his finger through his pitch black hair.  
"We made it," the vampire exclaimed. Miles stared at the lapping waves of the sea. The doctor looked at his hands. Three scars lay wide on each palm.  
"We are here!" Miles exclaimed. Harven smiled and walked around in a circle, stopping every other minute to click his feet.  
"Yes, where Princess Anna Velarious was buried! Right here on this spot!" Harven said. He pointed his pointer finger down to the ground and three black sparks flew from it. They hit the ground, and it started to sizzle and crack. Miles reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses.  
"What if those meddlers come and ruin this?" Miles asked, taking the glasses off and rubbing them on the lab coat he wore. Harven smiled and looked into the sky. Clouds began to wrap themselves around the sun and far off in the distance, a thunder boom was heard. The vampire looked down and saw the ground lowering itself. Dirt was spat everywhere as this happened. At that moment, lightning came down from the sky and struck the earth where Harven and Miles stood.  
  
Alvonia dropped the three into the forest. They landed with a soft thud and quickly stood up.  
"Van Helsing" Alvonia snapped in her quick Transylvanian accent.  
"Yes?" he asked. She smoothed her hair and returned to human form.  
"There are things in the forest that may dismay are arrival to the vampire and doctor!" she said, raising her eyebrows. He pulled the stunning weapon out and shot at where Frankenstein stood. The creature dodged to the side and saw that a slender Banshee had fallen to the ground. Alvonia looked at Gabriel and smiled.  
"I know" the monster hunter replied. Meanwhile, Carl had sat down behind a tree trunk and began to drink from a large canteen filled with water. Alvonia hurriedly shifted to her Banshee form and flew above the ground. She turned to Van Helsing again and nodded her head. Frankenstein had made his way over to Carl and remained with him. Van Helsing ran alongside Alvonia's flying and aimed the stunning weapon at a large Banshee that soared toward them. When the bullet pierced her, she screamed and then laughed. Alvonia screamed louder than it and soared at her. The enemy opened the palm of her hand and a flash of red flew from it. It struck Alvonia and she flew backward. The monster was about to do the same to Van Helsing, but he shot the palm where the flash came from. She screamed and the bullet that pierced her made blood pour down the long, bony arm. The Banshee fell to the forest floor and lay dead. Gabriel saw no more Banshee come now, so he raced to Alvonia. She lay in human form, clutching the place where the flash had hit her.  
"Alvonia?" he asked. She gasped and smiled. Her right hand reached out and touched the monster hunter's face.  
"The Banshee seem to have new power given to them by Harven" she said, gasping between each word. Gabriel took her hand.  
"Can you transform?" Van Helsing asked. She closed her eyes and at the speed of light, she shifted from her, to Carl, to Dracula, to Miles, to Cardinal Jinnete.  
"Yes" the shape shifter replied through a slightly closed mouth.  
"So if you were a Banshee, could you use the new powers?" he asked. She smiled.  
"Harven gave them that power. It is a power I alone cannot obtain" she replied. He wiped his brow free of sweat and held her hand again.  
"I will have Carl give you a concoction, while I take care of the rest of the creatures" he said. She smiled and closed her eyes. The monster hunter picked her up and walked her over to the trunk Carl sat by.  
"Is she okay?" the friar asked. Frankenstein looked at the wound and opened his mouth, revealing several chipped teeth.  
"She has been wounded by a Banshee! One of her own!" the creature said.  
"What medicine would she need for that, Carl?" Gabriel asked. The friar dragged the weapon bag over to them and started to pull many bottles out. Some were labeled Dogswain, other Moonksaw. Van Helsing had never heard such things before, and the liquids inside that were colored swamp green and dark blue were foreign to him. Suddenly, the friar held up a large bottle that was grey.  
"Holy water" Carl said. He lowered the bottle to Alvonia's lips and it poured down her throat slowly. The shape shifter smiled and lifted her hands up to her lips. The wound on her stomach began to disappear. Now, Alvonia went as limp as a bonefish. Van Helsing sighed and closed his eyes. In the distant, they heard an ear piercing screech. Gabriel looked past the tree trunk and saw a large amount of Banshees screaming and flying around in a circle.  
"Carl, Frankenstein, make sure that Alvonia is kept safe! I have to deal with something" the monster hunter said. The two nodded their heads and he readied the stunning weapon. "One, two, three..." he thought in his head. Gabriel ran and shot at the crowd. They screamed and began to fall to the ground. After at least ten had fallen, a large, red light appeared in the middle of them. Gabriel's eyes grew wide and the light soared toward him. He quickly pulled the grappling gun out and shot at the nearest tree. He soared toward it and landed on the branch. The Banshee screamed louder as it hit another tree. Their attention turned to the monster hunter as he shot at them more. The red light was crafted again and it shot at him. He shot the stunning weapon and it collided with the light. The stun bullet pushed the light down, while the light tried harder and harder to come up. When the bullet flew down and hit a Banshee, the red light hit Van Helsing in the chest. He yelled and fell of the tree branch. More light came and struck him more and more. Gabriel Van Helsing was lost to the world.  
  
Harven lowered to the ground and placed his hands on Anna's shoulders. Lightning struck the earth again. Miles saw the princess and laughed more and more, jumping up and down. He was muttering things wildly and making loud booming noises every time he came back to the ground. More thunder and lightning and suddenly, lightning struck Harven. He yelled as the bolt went into Anna. The princess was writhing with electricity. She opened her eyes slowly and closed them.  
  
"Limp as a bonefish" I got that from Return of the King,,,,(Lord of the Rings)...More to come soon! 


	14. Chapter 13: The Ruby: Part 1

Chapter 13: The ruby: Part 1.  
  
Anna was set upon the large stretcher. Harven looked down at his palm and saw a small, glowing orb. It was streaked with stripes of blue and gold. He held it to the princess' head. She began to writhe and move, eyes still closed. The vampire saw another orb come in and he did the same thing. Miles was busy pouring a green liquid into another phial. He watched closely as it sizzled.  
"Is it ready?" Harven asked. Miles stared at the serum not much longer and brought it up to his face. A little cloud that was in the shape of a woman's face appeared and then was carried away by the wind that came from the open window. Miles looked out the window and saw the moon. He grinned slightly and hurriedly carried the serum toward Anna. She lay there silent. The lightning bolts that had hit the vampire and her earlier had brought a small flicker of light into the princess. Miles laughed wildly as he held the serum up. Harven looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He ripped the phial from the doctor's hands and held it to Anna's lips. The mouth opened and the liquid poured down her throat. It was soon emptied and Harven crashed it against a wall. They both looked as she began to move.  
  
The Banshee crowded around Van Helsing. He groaned as the wound burned him.  
  
"What shall we do with him?" one asked. Another came up, palms glowing with fire. She hit the one that spoke in the head and she fell to the ground, motionless. The others looked as Alvonia transformed into a phoenix and flew around them all. They screamed and flew against the trees and bushes. She laughed and transformed back into human form. The shape shifter kneeled down and placed her hand on the monster hunter's forehead. Gabriel opened his eyes slightly and saw a woman standing there. He closed them again and saw Anna Valerious smiling. She had her hands to her sides. Gabriel then saw her looking not at him but beyond a large castle.  
"Gabriel" the princess whispered.  
"Yes?" he muttered as a reply.  
"Take them to the castle, the castle of the monster" she replied. Van Helsing smiled.  
"The castle? Ha ha," he said sleepily.  
"Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel?" Alvonia asked as she shook him. He opened his eyes again. The shape shifter was kneeling, shaking his shoulder.  
"I had a vision!" he said, sitting bolt right up. She turned her head to the side.  
"A vision?" she asked.  
"A vision," he repeated. "The princess, Anna Valerious came to me! She said take them to the castle of the monster!" he said. "You may not know, but Anna was a dear friend..."he stopped.  
"Yes, I know the Valerious. When I was young, the Prince Velkan saved me from a horrible man." She told him. In her mind, she saw the prince holding her hand.  
  
"Alvonia!" Velkan yelled. She didn't reply. The prince walked over to her and held her hand. She lay on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her. They were in a large forest by a lake. Rain poured from the sky.  
"Velkan?" she asked. He put his hand under her head. She coughed and gasped.  
"What happened?" the prince asked. She opened her mouth and coughed.  
"Velkan, it was a vampire" the woman groaned. The man turned to see Count Harven standing, veiled with canines bared. The prince reached into his pocket and withdrew a silver stake. Harven hissed and stood back. Velkan held it higher and the rain dropped upon it softly. Velkan ran at the vampire and drove the stake through his heart. In the clouded sky, lightning hit the ground and made all of the surroundings tremble. Harven yelled and blood poured from his chest. It spilled everywhere and fell to the ground. The veil fell from his face and a stark white expression was revealed. Where the stake was, a large, illuminating light came out and made Velkan squint. It passed beyond him, to Alvonia and then past the trees. Harven disappeared into thin ashes and got carried away in the wind. Velkan saw the silver stake hit the soft ground. He crouched to Alvonia. She smiled and then closed her eyes. The prince could see two thin bite marks upon her neck.  
  
"What then happened?" Van Helsing asked. Carl and Frankenstein's monster now stood by their side and listened to the story. She felt her neck. The bite marks had disappeared many years before.  
"He then took me to the doctor, Mishcoffe Miles. Velkan left and I never saw him again. I owe the Valerious' my life." She finished.  
"Why did Harven bite you?" Carl asked. She ran her fingers along the neck again and sighed.  
"I will not tell now, for we must leave for Castle Frankenstein" Alvonia said. They looked at her.  
"Why do you think Anna approached me in my dream?" Gabriel asked. In the shape shifter's eye was the Princess Anna.  
"Because Miles and Harven plan to revive her, and for that reason, I do not know" she told them.  
"Revive her?" Van Helsing asked. He could still see Anna smiling in the clouds. "She passed the gate of St. Peter, she is with her family now, why revive her?" he asked with a lump in his throat.  
"It is a way to keep a certain being with them so that Harven will be fully restored with power! That electric shock that gave Harven the ability to become a Hellbeast didn't give him full power!" she said. "And he will stop at nothing to revive his cousin, Drac..." she stopped. Dracula was also an enemy of hers.  
"How to get to Frankenstein when you are wounded?" Gabriel asked. She clutched her wound and where the Holy Water had almost healed it.  
"I never told you all, but flying isn't the only way of transportation!" she said. Alvonia reached into her pocket and pulled a ruby red stone out. "Be ready!" she said. The red ruby began to glow and then it devoured them all. The four disappeared on spot.  
  
Well??? R&R. I am not almost finished, so.........wait for more...and the Dracula being her enemy will come later. 


	15. Chapter 14: The Ruby:Part 2

Chapter 14: The ruby: Part 2: Prelude to a resurrection.  
  
Anna's mouth opened. No signs of life seemed to hang around her, but a ghostly presence hung in the air. Harven leaned in and put his index finger to the Princess' lips.  
  
"Shush for now, my sweet Princess. Your life will be redeemed once we reach my cousin's lair. And then all will be well. You will take in Frankenstein as your spouse, and he will love you like Gabriel once did," Harven whispered. Behind him stood Miles who stared out the window on the opposite wall. "Now, lead me to Dracula!" Harven said a little bit louder than last time. Above Anna's mouth came a small, blue orb of smoke. It lowered into her stomach. He smiled as she began to move. The vampire looked up as the large hole in the ceiling let small drops of rain pour in.   
  
"Count?" Miles asked. Harven swayed his eyes off of Anna and to Miles. He saw out the window the outline of a large being craning its head. Harven swiftly changed into Hellbeast form and flew at it.  
  
"Go back to the depths, demon!" the vampire yelled. He bared his fangs and sank them deeply into the Gillman's throat. It fell down the large passage between the high window and ground. Miles ran his fingers through his hair.   
  
"You have harmed my creature, you monster!" Miles yelled. Harven changed back and landed inside again. His eyes darted to Anna.   
  
"That 'thing' would have killed you if it got its chance, and oh, that was one chance!" Harven told the doctor. He stood over Anna again.   
  
"Do you honestly think I, Mischoffe Miles, would be fool enough to think that a child of my creation would turn against me?" Miles asked, looking at Harven.   
  
"Well, you sure didn't do well with bringing Alvonia back to good health! She had to become a shape shifter and help those dreaded Banshee!" the vampire spat.  
  
"You willingly gave those demons power, and now you badmouth them?" the doctor replied. Harven sighed and turned to the Hellbeast again. He opened his mouth and growled wildly, flying toward the ceiling. He then flew down to Miles and took him by the throat with a large claw.   
  
"YOU don't seem to know that I knew Dracula and picked many traits from him, hmm?" Harven asked in the deep, booming voice. The doctor was cowering and trying to break free from the terrible grasp. It looked odd, for Miles was indeed invisible.   
  
"I'm sorry, I will not ever talk that way to you again!" the doctor yelled. Harven narrowed his eyes.   
  
"I do not have a heart, do YOU honestly think I care about others and their problems?" the vampire asked, letting Miles free from the grasp. He flew backward toward the stretcher that the Princess lay on. He changed back to human form and stroked her forehead. When Harven did so, a thick line of blood lay on her head now. He looked at the hand. Blood covered it and it was almost like a glove. The Count's elongated tongue came out and licked the blood away. He turned and saw Miles crouching on the ground, gasping for air. The vampire snapped his fingers and the blood that covered the ground disappeared. The doctor got up and pointed his index finger at his master.  
  
"Why, Count?" Miles asked. The Count's eyes grew wide. He walked over to Miles and grabbed his hand. He turned it so that his palm faced up. Three scars lay in a row. It glowed red, but no blood poured out.   
  
"They are using the ruby" Harven said, sighing and wiping his forehead. Miles looked at the scars and gasped. It stung when the air hit them.   
  
"What ruby?" Miles asked.   
  
"You don't remember, of course, because that ruby, in particular, can wipe the memories of others, make others appear from one place and go to another, or curse others" Harven said softly. The man took his index finger and stroked the scars. Now blood came out and then disappeared. "They should be arriving here in about, the next ten seconds! But I will distract them yet again!" Harven said in a higher voice then the previous soft one.   
  
"Exactly how, and how did the ruby work on me?" the doctor asked quickly. Harven smiled and walked back to Anna. She lay still.   
  
"WHY?" the vampire yelled. He took her wrist and stroked it. Not blood, but a thin strand of cloth came out and began to wrap itself around her wrists. It then trailed up her body and finally, Anna was covered in cloth. Harven snapped his fingers again and many switches flipped on. In the room of Victor Frankenstein, the rain had stopped and lightning began to hit the stretcher in a pattern. Every ten seconds, another bolt would soar down and hit it. Miles looked at Harven and nodded his head.   
  
"You have truly taken a page from Victor's book!" the doctor said. The stretcher went higher and higher until it finally reached the hole in the ceiling. Lightning hit it faster and finally, it stopped. Harven spread his wings and flew up. The cloth was writhing with static electricity. Rain began to pour down again. It hit his black hair. The rain now hit Anna's cloth. The strands began to dissolve. Harven didn't mind the rain and began to unwrap her. He finally took the last strand off and looked at Anna's eyes flicker open. They were as blue as the ocean. Harven smiled and opened his mouth.  
  
"Welcome back Anna"

This is part 2 of 3...


	16. Chapter 15: The Ruby:Part 3

Chapter 15: The Ruby: Part 3: Behind the veil  
  
Carl rubbed his head. He looked around and saw that Van Helsing, Alvonia, and Frankenstein's Monster sitting on the steps of Castle Frankenstein. He saw a small horse stable below and two large, wooden doors. He turned to the others and scratched his head.  
  
"How did we get here?" Carl asked drowsily. Alvonia held the ruby in her hand and turned it three times. It began to light up and make a whistling noise. She turned her head to the side and stared at it. A red light emitted out and lit the steps up.   
  
"The ruby" Alvonia said, still staring at the light. Frankenstein shielded his face and groaned. Van Helsing turned away from the light also, but Carl merely stood up and walked over to it.   
  
"What an amazing object" the friar said, placing his right index finger upon it. Alvonia pulled it away from the prying friar.   
  
"Do you want to get us killed, Carl?" She asked, placing her other hand over it. He gave a bewildered and worried look.   
  
"I'm sorry" Carl replied.   
  
"This ruby holds more powers than Dracula or Harven could ever posses!" Alvonia stated, bringing it in closer.   
  
"So Harven and Miles are inside?" Gabriel asked. The shape shifter nodded in reply. Frankenstein took his hands down and looked up. He remembered the tall turrets and looming windows.   
  
"Home" the creature muttered.   
  
"Yes, home, but you won't want to have this as your home if Miles gets his way" Alvonia said, looking at the ruby again.   
  
"So what are we waiting for? Shall we go inside?" Gabriel asked. She sighed deeply and looked back and forth at the three.   
  
"I have it!" she said, "Frankenstein, you go with Van Helsing. Carl will go with me" the shape shifter said quickly. They nodded and turned around to the door. Alvonia changed to the Banshee and flew toward it. The doors swung open and Van Helsing helped the creature inside.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling that we are going to fly?" Carl asked. Alvonia smiled and grabbed the friar by the shoulders. He yelled as they flew high toward the large turrets of Castle Frankenstein.   
  
Anna looked around. She first stared at Harven and then past him, looking at the vast grounds in Transylvania. Harven put his pointer finger to his lips. She looked around again and opened her mouth. The vampire shook his head.   
  
"You will take Miles and I to Castle Dracula, Princess" the vampire said slowly. She breathed deeply and put her hand to her head. Anna now pointed at something behind Harven. He turned and saw nothing. The vampire turned back and smiled. He leaned into the Princess and placed his lips on hers. She struggled and broke away, hissing. She looked down to see that she was dressed in a long, blue dress. Her curly hair hung down to her shoulders.   
  
"What have you done to me?" Anna asked. She now felt her throat. When she asked the question again, Anna felt her vocal chords. "What has happened to me?" she thought. Harven clapped his hands twice.   
  
"You have fresh blood flowing through your veins" the Count said. She pointed her finger again, and this time when Harven turned, a silver stake flew into his heart. He gasped and clutched his chest. Carl watched the vampire, and then Anna. The Princess looked at him.   
  
"Anna?" Carl asked, but he was suddenly knocked out by Harven. He had pulled the silver stake out and hit the friar over the head. Next, Alvonia swooped down and hit Harven in the head. He growled as his black, silky hair came down and hit his shoulders. He now changed to Hellbeast and flew at the shape shifter. She clawed his face, letting blood pour down. He grabbed her throat and began to choke her. His other clawed hand hit her in the stomach. Anna's eyes were filled with tears. What was she doing with a vampire near? Had she experienced a long dream and was now waking up from it? Suddenly, Alvonia flew by her and down to the ground. She changed to human form and gasped. Harven swung down and stabbed her again. He was in human for also. Anna shook her head. This had to be a dream. The last thing she remembered seeing was a werewolf stabbing her in the stomach. Those painful memories haunted her. She looked down at the poor girl on the ground. Her face was indeed familiar, but the Princess couldn't quite figure out who she was, or help her at that. Harven crouched down and bared his fangs.  
  
"May the task be succeeded." He said, placing the sharp teeth into her throat. Alvonia opened her eyes once more and closed them. The shape shifter's body went limp and blood poured down her neck.   
  
Van Helsing and Frankenstein walked down the hall. They finally reached a door.   
  
"Now Frankenstein, whatever is in there, you must be ready" Gabriel said. He nodded his head and they both went in. Victor's room was a total disaster. Broken glass and paper was flung everywhere. Van Helsing readied the stunning weapon and pointed it at a moving phial. The phial moved onward, but then dropped. Glass flew everywhere. Van Helsing shot again and again. He saw blood hitting the ground.   
  
"YOU!" Miles said. Gabriel and the creature's eyes darted to a large water machine. The chords that connected it became loose.  
  
"Frankenstein..." Van Helsing began. The creature turned.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.   
  
"Get out of the room! NOW!" the monster hunter yelled. The creature nodded his head and disappeared from the room. Gabriel turned to see the large water tank flying toward him. He quickly pulled the crossbow and and began shot the water machine. It stopped and fell to the ground. More ammo hit it, and water began to come out.  
  
"This is the revenge I get, monster hunter!" Miles said from across the room. Van Helsing turned to see another water tank flying at him. He did the same thing, and water poured out. Before he knew it, he was knee deep in water. Miles did the same thing and Van Helsing shot the tank again.   
  
"So you're the man that creates this all?" Van Helsing asked angrily. Miles cackled and simply smiled.   
  
"It's not much!" the doctor exclaimed. He laughed again and jumped in the water.   
  
"Let's put an end to these creations!" Van Helsing yelled. He shot the crossbow and it hit the wall. Miles laughed louder and kicked the water. He spat and laughed.   
  
"You can't, you can't, you can't! Ha ha ha ha!" Miles mocked. Van Helsing rolled his eyes. He shot again, but missed. When Miles began to kick the water again, something pushed him over. Van Helsing saw the outline of the Gillman. He shot the crossbow and it hit the creature. It moaned and lunged toward the monster hunter. Van Helsing hurriedly took the grappling gun out and shot it at the ceiling. The water was almost reaching his neck. The grapple caught onto a ledge and he soared up. Next to him was a window. There was a large platform that was almost the size of the room he was in. While looking down he saw the Gillman pouncing up the walls. Gabriel shook his head and shot. It moaned again and fell backward. The creature was plunged into the water. Van Helsing smiled and quickly broke the window. He ran onto the ledge and gasped. Fresh air. He turned back to see the room filling with water. It was progressively braking each window with its force. He looked across to the next turret and  
  
shot the grappling gun. Gabriel soared over and met a sight: Harven smiling and baring his canines. 


	17. Chapter 16: Behind the mind, behind the ...

Chapter 16: Behind the mind, behind the monster.  
  
Van Helsing stumbled backward. The platform he stood on crumbled, letting rock pieces fly and fall to the ground below. Harven changed into Hellbeast form and growled. Van Helsing took the stunning weapon out and aimed it at the vampire.  
  
"If you make one false move, Harven, you will be stunned before you could say blood" Gabriel said. Harven smiled. He lifted his wings and flew backward. Gabriel shot rapidly. He missed again. He couldn't see anything, for a large wall lay before him. Ten feet above was a turret. The monster hunter looked around and saw more turrets. He looked up and saw many bricks that jutted outward. He wondered if any of them were sturdy to hold a grapple.  
  
"Van Helsing!" a distant cry came from the turret. Gabriel shot the grapple at one of the bricks and flew upward. He jumped up and landed on the vast turret. He could see Carl sitting up on the brick ground. Next to him was a large stretcher with Princess Anna laying on it, and Alvonia...  
  
"Anna?" Gabriel said. He stared at her laying there, eyes closed. The monster hunter quickly ran over to the friar.  
  
"What has happened?" Gabriel asked. He turned to look at Anna on the stretcher, but only to find her gone.  
  
"I don't know! Alvonia told me to plant a silver stake into Harven's chest and when I did, he pulled it out and hit me on the head! I just woke up!" Carl exclaimed. Van Helsing still looked at the stretcher.  
  
"Where is Anna? WHERE IS ANNA?" the monster hunter asked. He took Carl by the arms and shook him.  
  
"I don't know! I saw her, and she saw me! I don't know where she has gone! How could she possibly returned from the dead, we burnt her!" the friar panicked. Gabriel rubbed his head. He saw in his mind Anna laying on the wooden pyre. Fire surrounded her and he looked up to see her face smiling in the sky. The vision faded from the Princess and then he really saw Alvonia on the ground.  
  
"Alvonia!" Gabriel yelled. Carl followed him as he ran over. It seemed as though she was an angel in a deep slumber. A slight smile was upon her lips. Carl closed his eyes and knelt to the ground. He scooted over to Van Helsing and touched her forehead. It was pale and clammy. Gabriel stared at her face. His eyes met hers' that were closed.  
  
"Vladislaus" Van Helsing said. The man turned away from a large book that was open on a stand.  
  
"Gabriel!" Dracula replied. He held his right hand out, but his left was hid behind his back.  
  
"Valerious the Elder sent me" Van Helsing said. Vladislaus smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Why?" Dracula asked. Gabriel looked down at his belt and saw a glittering sword. The hat that covered his eyes tipped up.  
  
"Why did you leave the Holy Order, Dracula?" Van Helsing asked.  
  
"I can, of course, explain, my friend!" Vladislaus exclaimed. Van Helsing shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vladislaus. I didn't mean to rage" Gabriel said. Dracula nodded his head.  
  
"All is well, Gabriel! All is well" the man said. "And if you may excuse me, I will get back to my work!" Dracula said. He turned back to the book and traced his finger along it. Gabriel saw a bright red ruby in his friend's hand. It slipped and fell to the ground. Dracula turned swiftly and picked it up. He looked at Van Helsing.  
  
"Why did you leave the Holy Order?" Gabriel asked in a mutter. Vladislaus put his hand to his head.  
  
"Alvonia was my only and true love!" Dracula yelled back. Van Helsing shook his head.  
  
"Bringing her back isn't the answer!" Van Helsing replied. He closed his eyes and withdrew the large sword. Vlad's looked at the blade. His eyes grew wide.  
  
"Gabriel?" Dracula asked. On the shadow on the wall, the blade drove into Dracula. He yelled and fell to the ground. Gabriel brought the sword out and dropped to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend" Van Helsing said. He looked at Dracula's dead body. The Knight looked over to a large fire that kindled flames. He drew the sword up with hate in his heart. Gabriel took it over to the fire and threw it in. Flames licked it and the blade began to dissolve. He stared at the flames and his eyes glossed over.  
  
Carl looked up at Van Helsing. He looked up at the sky to see small snowflakes falling down. The air had gone deathly cold.  
  
"Carl, she is dead" Gabriel said. The friar looked at her and picked her wrist up. He felt it. Alvonia's heartbeat went slow.  
  
"No she's not!" Carl exclaimed. When he put the wrist down, she opened her eyes. The shape shifter rapidly changed back and forth from different people. It kept going on. Van Helsing reached out and touched her hand. She stopped and sat up.  
  
"Gabriel!" Alvonia said. His eyes lit up.  
  
"Harven almost killed you!" Carl said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"And now they go to Castle Dracula!" Alvonia said from nowhere.  
  
"With Anna?" Van Helsing demanded.  
  
"With Anna!" the shape shifter exclaimed.  
  
"She will lead them to her house and to where the door is!" Carl said.  
  
"And then they will try to resurrect Dracula!"  
  
"So we will have to kill him again!"  
  
"And that's not an easy task!" Alvonia said. They stopped. "Where is the door to Dracula?" she asked.  
  
"In the home of the Valerious!" Gabriel exclaimed. His mind flashed to Anna's home. They were inside when he stepped through a large door of ice.  
  
"Why did Anna come back? Aren't you at all surprised?" Carl asked Van Helsing. He saw Anna smiling in the clouds.  
  
"I don't know why. She passed the gates of St. Peter, and was then reunited with her family." Van Helsing said.  
  
"So you truly did love Anna?" Alvonia asked.  
  
"Yes" Gabriel said quietly. She smiled and clutched her stomach. She felt claw marks.  
  
"Harven" the word passed her lips coldly. Van Helsing turned.  
  
"I know you hate him with all of your being" Van Helsing said. She nodded her head.  
  
"And Miles. They will not succeed!" she said, shaking her head. "Miles has basically gone off the deep end!" the shape shifter laughed.  
  
"I am still wondering why he became invisible" Carl said to them. Alvonia sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Miles has been working on it for ten or more years. A serum that would make him invisible and swift as wind. He did succeed, but he can still be seen by any vampire he is looked upon!" she told them. In the distance, they heard loud screams.  
  
"VAMPIRES! DEADLY BEASTS!" the villagers said from below in the main Transylvanian village. Alvonia stood up and changed to the Banshee once more. She took the two and they went down, seeking The Valerious Homage.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! I will update in a while! Dracula will return!!!!!!! (The Vampire Returns) no, just jokin'! 


	18. Chapter 17: Through the Ice: The door to...

Chapter 17: Through the Ice: The door to Dracula.

Alvonia changed to a vampire and hissed. The many villagers looked up and screamed, then running away.

"Having a good time?" Van Helsing asked the shape shifter. She hissed more and flew in a circle.

"I guess you could call that fun!" Alvonia replied. Carl had his eyes closed. After most of the screaming people were back in their homes, she changed back to Banshee and scanned the ground. "Where did you say the Valerious home is located?' she asked them. Gabriel pointed down to a large mansion that was near a forest and a running stream. The Banshee flew them down to the home. The air was chill and made Carl's teeth chatter.

"Ladies first!" Van Helsing said. Alvonia smiled and opened the large glass doors. They walked inside to find it dark. Carl closed the door behind them and sighed. At least inside was slightly warmer. He turned to see that the snowflakes that poured before had grown larger and began to pelt down. The soft ground that was lit by silver moonlight was soon covered in heavy beds of snow. Van Helsing was haunted by the memory of this house. This very place was a portal to Dracula, where he had defeated him yet again. He could also feel Anna's presence.

"Alvonia, if Anna indeed has taken Harven and Miles here, would she indeed show them through the ice?" Gabriel asked. She closed her eyes and reached into her pocket. Out came the ruby. It glowed red.

"When this glows red, either and evil presence is here or something unholy is taking place! This was crafted by the gypsy kings of old! They needed a guide to help them stray from evil. I was handed this down from my many grandfathers. I don't know why one of my other of my sisters received this" she said. The ruby let off a large strand of red light that lit the hallway they stood in. This was the exact place where Van Helsing had ran after the werewolf. He had tried to communicate with the Princess, but she stood, tears in her eyes, for she had found out that Prince Velkan was indeed the wolf man that had stalked the residents of Transylvania.

"May I see it?" Carl asked Alvonia, staring at it. She brought it toward herself.

"This item is not to be used willy nilly! It has more power, like I said before, then Dracula and Harven put together!" she said to the friar. He nodded his head and then turned to Van Helsing. He looked around the room. Alvonia looked at him also.

"Van Helsing?" Carl asked. He looked at them.

"Do you hear that?" Gabriel asked. Alvonia's ears suddenly became larger and she closed her eyes. The shape shifter then shook her head.

"It sounds like crunching leaves, but softer then that" Alvonia said. The three thought for a moment and then gasped.

"The door!" Carl said.

"Follow me!" Van Helsing said. He ran down the hall and then through another. He turned and saw it: A wall of ice. A silver piece of cloth was on the ground. He went over and picked it up. Alvonia looked over his shoulder. A line of blood lay on it. Alvonia turned and looked at the ice wall.

"Is this the door?" she asked. Gabriel looked up and shook his head.

"Yes. This will bring us from Transylvania to another realm" Van Helsing said. She slowly walked over and put her hand through, then bringing it back out.

"Its cold!" she laughed. He smiled in reply. Carl now studied the cloth. Van Helsing walked up.

"Carl" he said. The friar placed the cloth in his pocked and walked up.

"You first" Alvonia said. He smiled and began to walk through. He had felt this ice before not too long ago. Only this time, there was more ice. Behind, Alvonia allowed Carl to go. The friar sighed and did the same as Gabriel. He walked through. Alvonia looked around the room. Out in the hall, she heard rustling. The shape shifter shifted to a Banshee and flew out. There was nothing there. Large footsteps sounded, and when she turned, the Gargoyle growled and hit her across the head. She flew down the hall and turned to a human. Alvonia was unconscious. The Gargoyle smiled and flew over to her. Its fingernails grew long. His wings flapped. Alvonia groaned. The creature grinned and attempted to hit her again. The nails dug deep into her stomach. They came back out, stained with blood. The Gargoyle smiled again and dissolved into Eyreyna, Alvonia's oldest sister. She laughed and grinned more.

Behind the long stretch of ice walked Gabriel and Carl. At last, they walked out and onto a large platform. Carl looked around. They were not at Castle Dracula.

"Where is Alvonia?" Van Helsing asked. The friar shrugged. Gabriel turned back to see a plain brick wall.

"Gabriel" a silky voice came. "Oh Gabriel" it said again. Carl shook his head.

"Isn't he dead?" he asked. Van Helsing turned to see Harven standing with a swiftly shape changing being by his side.

"Hello, Gabriel!" the shape shifter said.

Authors Note: If you are confused, don't be. All will be explained in the next few chapters.

Eyreyna, (ay-ray-nuh) is one of Alvonia's other three sisters. Ianna and Syreena are key characters later (not in Van Helsing 2)


	19. Chapter 18: Through the Ice: The battle ...

Chapter 18: Through the Ice: The Battle of Wills.

Eyereyna looked down at her sister. She spat on the ground next to her. She suddenly transformed to a vampire. Eyereyna wasn't of course a true vampire, for she had to be bitten by a real one to actually become one. The canines in her mouth grew large and she flew around the room, hissing. Alvonia, meanwhile, opened her eyes slightly and saw her oldest sister. Eyereyna wasn't paying attention to Alvonia. The original shape shifter had changed into a vampire, also, and flew up. Eyereyna's eyes grew wide as her sister flew at her.

"Didn't I kill you?" she asked. Alvonia smiled and punched her in the face. Eyereyna attempted to do the same thing, but her sister had grabbed her throat. She gasped for air.

"Why can you shape shift? And why are you here?" Alvonia asked. Her older sister attempted to speak, "WHY?" the original shape shifter yelled. Eyereyna dropped to the ground and disappeared. Alvonia rolled her eyes and flew back to the room where the portal was. The ice was still there. She readied and flew toward it. Her head soared through and the shape shifter crashed through the door.

Harven walked up to Van Helsing.

"What is going on here?" Gabriel asked. The vampire smiled and changed to Hellbeast form. He flew up and left the shape shifter standing there. Her eyes glowed red. Van Helsing brought the stunning weapon out and shot it at her. She changed to Dracula again.

"Hello, Gabriel" the fake vampire said. Carl rolled his eyes back and fell, unconscious. Van Helsing shot again and it pierced her. Dracula changed to Alvonia.

"Do you really want to hurt me, Helsing?" she asked. Gabriel shot her again. She screamed and changed to a Banshee. Van Helsing shot again and the Banshee flew away.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Van Helsing yelled. She laughed and disappeared. Gabriel turned to see Carl sitting up.

"Wha' happened?" Carl asked.

"We just ran into another shape shifter, nothing bad" Gabriel said sarcastically. Carl nodded his head.

"And your about to run into another!" a whining voice said. They turned to see Iaana, Alvonia's third oldest sister flying around in circles, creating a ball of fire in the air. Gabriel sighed and put the stunning weapon away. He now pulled his sword out.

"Sword?" Carl asked. Van Helsing took the other one out and stood, ready for the demon. She smiled, showing pointed teeth. He gave a mock smile and took three side steps. Iaana moved in closer. Carl inched backward. Gabriel jumped up and stabbed one sword into her. She screeched and yelled, spitting everywhere. The sword was lit up with a green rim around the blade. A green light similar to the rim emitted out and illuminated the whole platform they stood on. Carl walked to the edge and looked down. There was miles and miles of darkness. He swallowed and stepped backward. Snow poured down more and lit the ground with a silver glint. The Banshee screamed more and was slowly fading away. The ectoplasmic sword that pierced her was slowly killing her. Gabriel smiled as she ended the scream and flew off the edge. Carl turned to the wall and then looked up.

"Where are we?" Carl asked. Gabriel looked around and saw hills of trees. They were many miles away, so a grapple wouldn't do any good.

"We can't manage to get back through the portal, since there is a brick wall" the monster hunter said, touching the wall and sighed. Finally, he noticed a silver light in the dark and clouded sky. "Wait a minute" he said. While pulling the crossbow out, they heard a flash of lightning. Carl immediately took his goggles out of the weapon bag and put them on. He turned a knob on the top of it and they focused more. In the distance was Fortress Miles.

"Van..." he stopped. Gabriel looked closely.

"Yes, you two are smart!" a voice said. They turned to see Harven. He smiled and sighed.

"Yes, we are!" Van Helsing yelled, hitting the vampire in the mouth.

"I can't believe..." Carl gasped. Harven turned, blood dripping down his jaw. The vampire flew over and took Carl by the neck. Van Helsing took his swords out again and aimed them at the beast.

"Get your hands off of the friar or you won't see the light of day again!" Van Helsing warned. Harven laughed and clutched Carl's throat more.

"Van He..." Carl gasped. Gabriel brought the swords closer.

"I'm warning you!" the monster hunter yelled. Harven changed to Hellbeast form and flew away. Gabriel put the swords away and took the stunning weapon out. He aimed and shot at the vampire. It caught his ankle and made him screech with pain. Gabriel put the weapon away and took the grappling gun out. It soared and fell into Harven's chest. Van Helsing soared toward him. The vampire threatened to drop Carl, but Gabriel couldn't risk killing an innocent human being. Harven bared his teeth, leaned down, and snapped at Carl. The friar was yelling as they approached Fortress Miles. Van Helsing held held tightly to the grappling gun, and then it happened: Carl fell.

Author's Note: I will explain why the door didn't lead to Dracula's lair and where Alvonia is in Chapter 19...AND...Thanks for the great reviews!


	20. Chapter 19: Through the Ice: Lair of the...

Chapter 19: Through the Ice: The lair of the dead.

Alvonia plunged through the thick wall of ice.

"_How long is this thing?" _she thought. Before her was an opening. She walked through and came out to see her second oldest sister, Syreena, floating in the air. Alvonia raised her fists and grumbled.

"Hello, dear sibling!" Syreena leered. Alvonia smiled and changed to a Banshee, plunging at her sister. The other shape shifter changed to a Banshee also and did the same thing. The collided and fell to the ground. Alvonia reached up and rubbed her head.

"Why do you suddenly have the ability to shift?" she asked. Syreena waved her pointer finger back and forth, clicking her tongue.

"Some secrets are better left alone!" Syreena said in her heavy Transylvanian accent. Alvonia smiled and changed to human form.

"So what, Harven is spoiling you all now?" the original shape shifter taunted. Her sister growled and flew at her. Alvonia's fingernails grew longer than normal. Alvonia stuck her sister in the stomach and laughed.

"Alvonia! Why?" Syreena asked. Her youngest sister smiled and scratched her head.

"I don't know! Now Harven will be one bride short!" Alvonia laughed. Syreena looked down at the fingernails and saw that they were tinted green.

"Ectoplasm! How could you, you cruel creature of death!" Syreena yelled. Alvonia withdrew her fingernails and they grew shorter.

"I'm not the one who loves a vampire!" Alvonia replied. Her sister gasped her last few words.

"Harven is not the one to be wed to us! He has a more sinister man to do that job!" the other shape shifter said, falling to the ground and disappearing into dust. The shape shifter smiled and looked around. This place seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember where. In the distance was a yell. Alvonia went to the edge of the platform she stood on and saw the friar Carl plunging deep into the chasms of the night.

"So what is it, Helsing? Plunge down to your death to save your friend our have me kill you? You die either way!" Harven said. Van Helsing looked back up to the ledge they came from and saw the outline of a woman. He smiled and let the grapple free.

"Go back to your shadow, vampire!" Gabriel exclaimed, taking a silver stake out and running it through Harven's ankle. Van Helsing fell and watched Harven clutch his foot and yell. It burned.

Alvonia soared down and picked Carl up.

"ALVONIA!" Carl gasped. She looked up and saw Gabriel falling at a great pace. She swooped up and grabbed the monster hunter. They flew up and finally reached the platform.

"Thank you so much" Van Helsing said. She nodded and flew out once again. Harven was slowly flying toward Fortress Miles. The shape shifter turned into a vampire and bit his neck. Harven turned back to human form and was held by Alvonia. She flew them up. Harven attempted to change back to Hellbeast form, but the blood was doing something strange to him. It burnt as it trailed down the creature's back.

"So what are you going to do now, Harven?" Alvonia asked her nemesis. The vampire bared his teeth and tried to bite her. She made her fingernails grow longer and glared at the demon.

"On to Fortress Miles, huh? To resurrect your cousin? Where is Princess Anna?" Alvonia asked him. He shook his head.

"Why should I tell a mere shape shifter?" the Count questioned. She flew him higher in the air. Now Van Helsing and Carl could see the confrontation.

"Because, I could drop you to your death! And, you can't change into your big bat self any more!" Alvonia told him. He nodded.

"Alright, I will tell ONCE we get to Miles' fortress! And, you must bring Gabriel and the friar!" Harven said. She waved her fingernails out and smiled.

"I agree. And if you attempt one smart move, these nails will be in your head! And Miles' too!" she growled. Harven nodded his head. Alvonia knew that he was pull a trick on them, but the monster hunters' and her powers' combined with the ruby were unspeakable. Alvonia now took Harven over to the platform and stood him down.

"We leave for Fortress Miles as soon as possible, with the vampire!" Alvonia told them. Gabriel gave her an uneasy look, along with Carl. "Trust me!" the shape shifter said. Carl and Gabriel agreed and off the four flew to the fortress.

_At Fortress Miles..._

Miles walked around the lab and ran his fingers through his hair. _How were they to bring Dracula back without Frankenstein's power? _He thought. All of a sudden, he saw the outline of a creature at the window. He ran over and unlocked the latch. The Gillman leaped in and dropped a pile of dead bodies to the ground. Miles shrieked and leaped backward.

"Now, now, now good job, G..Gillman!" Miles stuttered. It stood there and growled. The creature had managed to leave Castle Frankenstein with ease. Slobber dripped down it's teeth. Miles gasped and yelled "OH!" while running over to a large bucket. He pulled out three dead fish and threw them to the ground in front of the monster. It leaped at the fish and ate them noisily. The doctor wrung his hands and remembered: Harven had somehow made the portal from the Valerious home connect to the outer rims of his fortress. "Harven..." Miles gasped. The Gillman ate the last fish and looked up. Miles turned and saw himself reflected in the creatures' eyes. The doctor looked down at his hands. "Oh no...oh no!" Miles yelled. He was visible again. "The serum must not have been made to last me for a long period of time! I must take more of the serum so that my foes cannot see my visible self!" the doctor said shakily. He then pointed his finger at the Gillman. "Did you recruit the monsters?" Miles asked it. It growled and shook its head. The doctor laughed and pointed upward. "You see that case that is full of serums?" he asked, looking at a silver crate. The monster nodded its head. It turned, leaping at the window. The glass crashed and flew everywhere. The outline of three large creatures stood, baring their teeth. Miles smiled and laughed. In jumped the werewolves. They scaled the walls and finally reached the crate. Miles shook his head. The creatures ripped and tore at it, making serums fall and crash. The doctor shook his head. "NO!" he yelled. One serum filled with what seemed to be mist soared down and plunged into his skin. Miles was invisible once more.

Alvonia dropped the three to the entrance of Fortress Miles. Harven rubbed his head and ran to the entrance. Alvonia changed from Vampire to Banshee and flew inside behind him. Gabriel and Carl ran in fast. Harven ran faster and faster, Alvonia slowly catching up with him. They finally reached a tall set of doors. They swung open. Harven ran in and closed them behind him. Alvonia smiled and flew through as a Banshee. The vampire was smiling when the shape shifter had tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and rolled his eyes. In the room, they could see dead bodies upon dead bodies. It stunk of blood and decaying.

"Wrong room" Harven said slowly. He turned and was caught by the shape shifter.

"What is this place?" she demanded. He stepped back and showed his canines.

"Um, well, you see, this is certainly a place for dead bodies! A place where you need...not...be!" Harven said, disappearing. Alvonia turned to the door and tried to soar back through, but she couldn't. It seemed to be sealed. She tried again, but still nothing. Alvonia turned and closed her eyes at the sight of the bodies but then opened them at a large window. The shape shifter turned again to the door and spoke into it.

"Van Helsing! Van Helsing!" she yelled. No response. She tried again, but still no answer. "Carl?" she asked. Still nothing. The Banshee sighed and flew over to the window. "I can't believe that they aren't there" she said. At the window, she crashed it open and flew through. What met her was a large werewolf. She yelled and inched backward, but she was too late: the monster had bit her.

Author's Note: I will update as soon as possible! And, in three chapters, the return of................


	21. Chapter 20: The creature's lament

Chapter 20: The creature's lament.

Harven appeared in front of Miles. He smiled at the invisible man and walked over to the Gillman.

"You fed the creature?" the vampire asked. Miles shook his head. Harven looked up and saw scratch marks on the walls. "And you let the dogs in?" he said. Miles fell to the ground and clutched his head in his arms.

"I don't know if those bodies are enough to bring the Count back!" Miles gasped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Harven yelled. "There are at least three-hundred bodies there, the Gillman did his best!" the vampire exclaimed. Miles looked up at his master and sighed.

"I guess your right, but where can we get the power of Frankenstein! He is in his castle now!" the doctor told the vampire. Harven snapped his fingers and pointed them at Gillman.

"You. Go back to Castle Frankenstein and retrieve that hideous monster! If you don't, there will be no fish left for you to enjoy!" Harven warned. The Gillman looked at the vampire, turned, and leaped from the room. The vampire smiled. He tried turning back to Hellbeast form, but still, nothing happened. "Okay, Mishcoffe, it is time! We will collect the souls from the bodies and place them in a machine. Then, once the machine is turned on, it will power Dracula's dead corpse and I" he said. Miles looked up and shook his head.

"It is not that easy!" he yelled. Harven looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked in reply.

"Dracula's body, or corpse as you say, can't just easily come back! He needs the soul of another to come back! And a powerful one at that!" Miles told him. The vampire gave an amusing glance.

"And I know just the soul to do it! Gabriel Van Helsing is being locked away in the north tower! I will go and make sure he gets killed!" Harven said, turning around to face the door.

"But what of dear Alvonia?" Miles asked softly. Harven smiled and spoke softly, also.

"She faced a most tragic fate" the vampire uttered, walking out the door and storming up the steps.

Van Helsing hit the walls of the tower that him and Carl were locked in. His weapons had been tossed across the ground carelessly. Above them stood a wide window.

"Okay, Carl, we need to somehow get up to that window, slide out, and get Alvonia! Then we can search the place for Anna and stop Harven from reviving Dracula!" Gabriel said quickly. Carl rolled his eyes.

"Do you really suppose we can do that, Van Helsing?" the friar asked. He sighed and looked at his weapons.

"I'm not sure, but if there was someone outside to open the window." He muttered. Just then, they heard a growl and looked up at the window. There stood a tall and slender werewolf. It scraped and pawed at the window and finally opened it. Glass shattered and flew everywhere. Carl closed his eyes and said a prayer. Van Helsing saw it jump down and growl louder. Its fangs were bared and suddenly, the wolf changed to a person. Gabriel's eyes lit up as he saw Alvonia laying on the ground. She held a wound on her stomach and sighed.

"Alvonia!" Gabriel and Carl gasped. She looked up and smiled. The wound in her stomach had disappeared, along with the blood.

"Gabriel?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You were finally bitten!" Carl said. She nodded and shifted to a werewolf, and then back to human form.

"Yes, and for a good reason!" she said. Just then, Harven walked into the room. His eyes grew wide at the site.

"I thought I got rid of you!" he said. Alvonia turned and flew at Van Helsign and Carl's chains, taking them off and then flying at Harven. She changed to werewolf form and bit at Harven. He yelled and bared his teeth. The vampire finally changed to Hellbeast form, since his powers mysteriously came back. Just then, the window swung open and a lightning bolt came through, hitting Harven in the chest. Alvonia staggered backward and gasped. He yelled as the electricity made his skeleton show. Harven lunged at Alvonia and began to hit her. She bit her jaws and scraped his face, making blood pour down. Van Helsing and Carl had managed to get out of the window and stand on yet another platform, but not for too long. There hovered a Banshee. She screamed and flew at the monster hunter. Gabriel realized that his weapons were still in the room. The Banshee bared her fangs and grimaced at the two. First, she hit Carl and made him fly off the platform. Van Helsing went to look at where he had landed, but the Banshee grabbed him by the shoulders and shook her pointer finger.

"You don't go anywhere, Helsing!" the Banshee screamed. She took him by his face and his mouth opened. A white light passed from him to her. Gabriel Van Helsing fell to the platform surface and was stark white. The Banshee flew into the room and saw that Harven lay, bleeding on the ground. Alvonia was nowhere in sight. "Master!" the Banshee screamed. A moment later, the monster was taken by her feet and swung around. Alvonia in werewolf form was just about to get rid of her last sister, Ianna.


	22. Chapter 21: The beginning of the end

Chapter 21: The beginning of the end.

Harven changed to a Hellbeast and flew at Alvoina. The shape shifter turned and hit him across the ugly demon head. Next, Ianna hovered in the air and laughed.

"You dare to fight while surrounded by two powerful beings?" Ianna asked. She smiled and pulled the ruby out. It glowed red. Ianna screamed and began to disappear into a shadow. Harven changed back to human form and grabbed for the ruby. Alvonia changed from a werewolf to a Banshee. The light grew brighter. Harven reached his hand out and tried to get it, but the shape shifter hit him in the head with her left arm. The vampire staggered backward and changed to Hellbeast form again. Ianna could just be seen turning into dust. Harven growled and spoke in a deep, demonic voice.

"Give me the ruby" he said. She shook her head and clutched the ruby more.

"Why give it to a traitor?" Alvonia asked. He raised his hand to punch her, but a rope soared from the ruby and hit his arm. Harven smiled and changed back to human.

"Traitor? No. I was merely doing a favor for a cousin!" the vampire said, changing back to Hellbeast and flying out of the window. The rope broke free and Alvonia still held the ruby tightly. She changed to the werewolf again and leapt from the tower. She saw Harven flying toward the dark, clouded sky. Even though the moon didn't touch her, she could still change into the creature she took form of now. Harven growled and stopped in mid-air. Alvonia stopped and smiled. He was about to be caught. One thing caught in her mind: Where was Van Helsing and Carl. Just then, the shape shifter realized that Gabriel lay behind her. She hurriedly turned to human and knelt down. He had a blank expression on his face. Gabriel's eyes were wide open.

"Gabriel?" she asked. He lay silent. Alvonia now turned to see Carl standing up on a platform below. "Carl, he isn't moving!" she yelled down. The friar looked up and gasped.

"Is he breathing?" Carl replied. Alvonia turned and saw that his chest was slowly moving up and down, but no air came from his mouth or nose. She then turned to see Harven standing on a turret, smiling at her. He brought a sharp claw out and motioned for her to come there.

"Carl" she said. He gave a confused look. The shape shifter changed to the werewolf, jumped down, swooped Carl up, and then brought him back up to Van Helsing. "Watch over Gabriel! Make sure he is kept safe!" she warned in a deep growl. He nodded his head and watched her leap up. Harven smiled and they collided. Alvonia reached her claws out and stabbed them in his right arm. Harven's wings flapped as he hit her with the left, (and only free), hand. His canines attempted to bite her neck, but she dodged every time that happened. On the turret they fought, and the clouds rumbled, sounding a warning for lightning. She suddenly changed to a vampire and spread her wings, flying away. Rain began to pour down, apart from the snow earlier. Harven beat his wings and followed her. At another turret, the shape shifter let her claws become sharper. Harven flew up and smiled. He turned to human form.

"Well, it must end here, I suppose!" he said silkily. She thruster her claws forward and stabbed Harven in the chest. He turned back to Hellbeast and saw the blood draping down. The monster looked up.

"I guess it must!" Alvonia said. She lifted her other hand and hit him in the head hard. He tried to hit her, but ropes bound his hands behind his back. His wings were spotted with blood. Alvonia changed to the werewolf again and bared her fangs to bite Harven. She lowered down and closed the fangs, but Harven disappeared into a shadow and was seen falling through the ceiling. Alvoina sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked for an entrance to the Fortress.

Miles rolled his eyes as Harven appeared in the room.

"She defeated you again?" Miles asked. Harven looked around to see that the room was filled with white orbs, floating in the air.

"Don't speak, I need to get on the stretcher." Harven said. Miles shrugged his shoulders and walked over to an empty stretcher. Another was covered with a sheet. Harven's eyes caught the Gillman running along the upper walls. On a third stretcher lay Frankenstein's monster.

"Before you ask, yes. The Gillman returned him for me. We need him for the reviving!" the doctor said. Harven lay down on the stretcher. Four straps held him in and he began to rise in the air. The stretcher with the strapped in sheet did the same, along with Frankenstein. Harven's eyes' closed and Miles flipped the switch on a large machine. One by one, the orbs began to file into the machine. Outside, lightning began to hit the castle. Miles saw an orb larger than the others come in through the ceiling and fly around him. "Van Helsing's soul?" the doctor asked. He looked up at the stretcher with the sheet and saw that the sheet had been torn off by lightning. There was a mangled skeleton. The orbs that had gone into the machines were sent through electricity and hit Harven and then the skeleton. Frankenstein was being electrified by the lightning bolts. Miles thought for a moment: Where would the soul of Gabriel be sent? Just then, Alvonia flew into the room and hit Miles across the head. He fell down. The shape shifter saw the orbs. Just minutes before, her sister, Ianna, had taken Van Helsing's soul, and now it was time for her to take it back. The orbs went into the machine like mad. She looked up to see Harven layinh still, along with Frankenstein. She now flew up and attempted to take the straps from the stretcher, but the lightning bolts hurled her backward. Alvonia then turned to see that the skeleton was shaking madly. Skin was lunged onto it. The bones were not easily seen, now that more and more skin and limbs soared onto it. She gasped and was horrified when the skeleton was turned into a vampire. The machine sent out more bolts of electricity. Alvonia saw the large orb going into the machine.

"NO!" the shape shifter yelled. She soared over and took hold of the orb. The shape shifter brought it backward and flew up to where she had entered. The orb tore out of her grasp and flew through the skies. Alvonia smiled. She knew that it would go back to the monster hunter. The noise of lightning bolts hitting the machine had stopped. Alvonia looked down to see Harven yelling at the top of his lungs. A white light passed from him and hit the other vampire's body. The straps that held the three in came off and then the stretchers lowered to the ground. She saw Harven falling on the ground, along with the Frankenstein Monster. Gracefully, Count Vladislaus Dragulia stepped onto the ground with ease, smiling. Harven's power had been sent to him.

"Greetings, my dear Alvonia" Dracula said.


	23. Chapter 22: Fighting for life

Chapter 22: Fighting for life.

Carl looked as a white orb of bright light entered Van Helsing. The monster hunter's eyes weren't opened any more and his face wasn't stark white.

"Van Helsing?" Carl asked. Gabriel heard the voice and opened his eyes. The monster hunter sat up and looked around. They sat on a large platform.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"Alvonia has gone to foil their( Miles and Harven's) plans. I watched her battle that great demon many minutes ago!" the friar said.

"We must find her! If we don't, Harven will be bound to attack her with his new power!" Gabriel said. He stood up, along with Carl and looked around. He suddenly remembered that his weapons were in the tower behind them.

"Carl, you stay here! I must go get my weapons" he said. Carl nodded his head and looked around at the place worriedly. He saw Van Helsing jump down into the window. Gabriel looked around and saw that his weapons were in the same pile as before. He walked over and picked the stunning weapon up, then his two swords. His crossbow came next, along with tojo blades. When everything was placed in the right spot, he went to the window, but heard a growl from behind. The monster hunter turned to see the Gillman, ready to pounce. Van Helsing rolled his eyes and pulled the stunning weapon out.

"How did you come back, huh? Did that doctor of yours help you?" Gabriel asked it. It growled louder and leaped at him. Van Helsing took the stunning weapon out and shot it at the monster. The Gillman was hit by the many bullets. It pounced, knocking the monster hunter down. He groaned as he fell, stunning weapon flying across the room. Carl was outside when he heard the growls of the Gillman. He crouched down to the window and looked in. He saw Van Helsing jumping to his feet and pulling his two swords out. The first one stabbed the Gillman in the throat, the other flying through its heart. He then whipped his tojo blades out and cut the monster's left arm off. It yelped and broke free from the sword's hold. Its arm fell onto the ground and blood spilled in a small puddle. Gabriel smiled and took the crossbow out when it lunged again.

"Come on!" Van Helsing yelled. The creature ran with one arm and punctures in it at his opponent. Gabriel shot it many times, picked the swords up, cut its head off, and that was the end of the Gillman. Van Helsing took his weapons back a second time and went through the window. Carl stood there.

"Did you kill it?" the friar asked. Gabriel pointed down into the tower and Carl saw that the Gillman was indeed dead.

"Come along Carl, we need to get inside the Fortress." And when he said that, they saw an opening on another platform just opposite them. They shrugged and went down to it.

Alvonia staggered back and waved her hands in front of her face. Dracula neared her and smiled.

"There is no reason to fret, Alvonia" he said smoothly. She changed to a Banshee and flew up to the ceiling. Dracula smiled and snapped his fingers. She was brought down toward him by a sudden force. She was changed back to human and stood close to the count. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"You don't know how long its been since I have seen you beauty!" he said. She closed her eyes and remembered many years before: Dracula and Alvonia stood in front of a large building. Alvonia had been poisoned by a foe. Her face had turned white and Dracula shook his head. Alvonia came back to reality. "And there you were, dead, in my arms! I felt hate growing in my heart! I wanted to kill whoever had done such a cruel thing to you, and then I did it. I attempted to revive you so that we could be together, but Valerious the Elder wasn't too happy with me leaving the holy order, so Van Helsing killed me!" Dracula explained. Alvonia looked into Dracula's eyes and shook her head.

"Once that you learned that I was alive, you sent Harven, your disgusting cousin, to rescue me, but he didn't succeed! He made my life horrible" Alvonia gasped. The memory of Velkan saving her flashed in her mind. Just then, Miles got up, clearly invisible. He saw the two talking and walked over to Harven. The vampire's eyes were closed. Miles looked over at Dracula and shook his head.

"You didn't use Van Helsing's soul, did you?" the doctor asked. Alvonia and Dracula turned. They both saw Harven, dead. His soul had been given to Dracula to revive him.

"At least I came back" Dracula said, turning back to Alvonia. Miles fell to the ground and screamed.

"NO! This can't happen, you beast!" the doctor yelled. "Everything was going as planned, and then Harven died!" Miles yelled. Dracula changed to Hellbeast form and flew at the doctor. He bared his fangs.

"Listen to me, you idiot! We can still succeed!" Dracula said. Alvonia shook her head and changed to werewolf form.

"No you can't" she said simply. The wolf lunged at Dracula and bared its fangs. Alvonia was about to bite when Van Helsing and Carl entered the room.

"Dracula!" Gabriel yelled. The Hellbeast turned and saw that the monster hunter stood, stake in hand. Dracula then turned to see Alvonia attempting to bite the creature.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the Hellbeast asked in a deep voice. He snapped his fingers and in the middle of the room stood Anna. Gabriel's eyes grew wide and he went to go get her when ice began to coil around her. She was frozen and couldn't move.

"Dracula" Miles voice said. Van Helsing and Carl turned to see that the Hellbeast was crouched over something clearly not there. They then saw that Alvonia had changed back to human form. Van Helsing readied the crossbow and shot at his foes. Miles was hit first, and he fell to the ground. He was now visible. Dracula then turned back to human form and walked as ammo hit him. Alvonia shook her head. She changed to a vampire, flew at Dracula, and bit his neck. He yelled with pain and turned. His left hand had changed to a large claw and he held her neck. She gasped for air. Gabriel shot at the ice Anna was held in and it broke apart. Alvonia then fell to the ground, blood surrounding her. Dracula smiled and changed to the Hellbeast again. He fled the room. Gabriel sighed and saw that Miles was on the ground, gasping for air. Alvonia got up and her neck was healed. She changed to the werewolf once more and leaped at Miles. Her fangs pierced his neck and the doctor lay, dead to the world.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if Dracula wasn't here for too long, but don't worry, I will write a sequel. I still have at least two chapters to go!


	24. Chapter 23: Past the stone: Lair of dest...

Chapter 23: Past the stone: Lair of destruction.

Alvonia stood as a human. She felt her neck and made sure that there was no trail of blood. The shape shifter looked over to see Anna drenched in ice cold water. Van Helsing crouched down to her and tried to help her. Carl knelt alongside the two. Alvonia smoothed her hair back and walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Anna coughed and water came out. Alvonia smiled and snapped her fingers. The water around her disappeared.

"Anna? Anna, are you alright?" Van Helsing asked. She closed her eyes and fell back to the ground. They saw that she breathed in and out slowly.

"Let her rest" Alvonia said. She turned to see that Miles' body poured out blood. The shape shifter walked over to the doctor. His eyes were halfway open and he breathed in and out. "Mischoffe?" she asked. Miles sighed and smiled.

"Ye..yes?" he asked.

"Rest. Let Harven may have no hold on you anymore" she said calmly. Miles nodded his head and closed his eyes. The invisible man was no more. Alvonia walked back to them and smiled.

"We should be going" she said. Van Helsing stood up and shook his head. Carl stood up also. Alvonia changed to a vampire and hovered in the air.

"Alvonia, wait" the monster hunter said. She looked down.

"Yes?" she asked. He bent down and scooped Anna into his arms.

"What about Dracula?" Gabriel asked. She closed her eyes and remembered from her past that she died in the vampire's arms.

"In time, he will attack, but now, I fear not! If he does find some new sort of creature, we will all be ready!" Alvonia assured them. Gabriel shook his head.

"Now that he is back...now that he is back..." he said. Just months ago, Van Helsing had been bitten by a werewolf and killed Count Dracula. The fact that he had returned sickened him.

"He will wreak havoc, yes" Alvonia said. Gabriel nodded his head. Alvonia then remembered that the werewolf venom still ran through her veins. When the shape shifter was about to speak again, Fortress Miles shook. Van Helsing looked around. The walls were crushed and bricks were coming out of place.

"We leave now!" Van Helsing yelled. Alvonia swooped down and grabbed Carl first. He then tried to pick the other two up, but she couldn't.

"I can't lift you both!" the shape shifter said. Gabriel looked around and saw that dust particles flew everywhere.

"I'll go to the entrance" he said. Alvonia nodded and brought Carl through the opening in the ceiling.

_While running through the castle..._

Anna woke up and looked around. She saw that the world was moving fast around her. The princes then looked up and saw Gabriel Van Helsing panting.

"Gabriel!" she gasped. The princess just now remembered waking up from what seemed to be a deep sleep, and then she saw a horrid vampire kissing her. She reached up and felt her lips. Her hands were as cold as ice. Van Helsing ran past many corridors and rooms, approaching the entrance to Fortress Miles. He didn't look down. Anna put her hand down and breathed in. One thing came to her mind: had she indeed died and came back to life? If so, how did she die and who revived her. The monster hunter had just reached the entrance when he turned to see that the inner most part of the castle was collapsing. Why? He didn't know. Gabriel kicked the door open and they soared through. Down into the forest, with Alvonia and Carl flying above. Anna craned her head over Gabriel's arm and saw that the Fortress was letting pieces of the castle fly everywhere. Carl saw the same thing and then looked up and above the trees. An orb the size of a lake circled around the castle and hit it with lightning.

"Alvonia! Look at the Fortress!" the friar yelled up. Alvonia swerved around to see large chunks of bricks came flying toward them. Van Helsing stopped and turned to see the same thing. Alvonia now flew faster than normal. Van Helsing sighed and kept running when he saw that there was an outstretched road to the right of him. A carriage rode fast with two horses trampling the forest ground. Anna looked at him and he ran toward the carriage. No one was driving it.

Alvonia kept looking down to see if Van Helsing and Anna were in plain sight, but then finally saw: A driverless carriage that trampled down the road.

Van Helsing caught onto the end of the carriage and leapt up. He looked up to see Alvonia flying down and then she dropped Carl on the roof. After Gabriel put the Princess Anna down. He then soared to the front of the moving object and then grabbing the reigns. Alvonia changed to human form and finally realized. The horses were a breed of Transylvanian. Gabriel then saw a large chasm that was gaping and a block from this piece of land to the next. The chunks of the castle now hit trees and didn't conflict with the riders anymore. Carl now looked to see the Transylvanian horses jump across the deep chasm and land on the next piece of land. Van Helsing sat back and looked at the three.

"And now, we wait" Gabriel said.

I don't know if that is the right carriage/horse reigns.

Author's Note: Next chapter: The Vatican's Welcoming.....and then, the Epilog. More to come soon!!!


	25. Chapter 24: The Vatican's Welcoming

Chapter 24: The Vatican's Welcoming.

Van Helsing sat in the front of the carriage. Alvonia had brought Carl and Anna into the inside. They all were asleep except the shape shifter. Alvonia had climbed out and flew above them. Gabriel smiled every time she would turn.

"Sleep, Gabriel!" Alvonia yelled back to him. "I will watch over the carriage!" she said. He nodded his head and immediately lay back. Moments later, Gabriel Van Helsing, the monster hunter, was lost into his dreams.

Dracula flew past many mountains and trees. He would look down occasionally to see if anyone was in the lands below. He was hungry. The vampire hadn't been fed in ages, and this hunger wasn't for food, it was for fresh blood. Dracula finally saw the outline of a large creature jumping from tree to tree. The demon, or Hellbeast, flew down and looked at what it was: A werewolf. He smiled and bared his canines. Dracula was about to feast.

Alvonia swooped down to the carriage and changed to human form. She leaned down and touched Van Helsing on the shoulder. He opened his eyes.

"We're at the Vatican!" she said. Gabriel smiled and sat up. They were in front of the headquarters of the Knights of the Holy Order. The carriage was stopped and Gabriel jumped off the top. He then opened the side door and saw Anna, eyes closed. Carl was gathering the weapon bag. Van Helsing picked Anna up again.

"Alvonia, you take Anna. Carl and I will go in first" he told her. She agreed and took the princess. Van Helsing and Carl proceeded inside. There stood Cardinal Jinnete. He looked from face to face and smiled.

"Welcome back, Gabriel!" he said. "Did you collect the information that we asked for?" the Cardinal asked. Gabriel looked at Carl and they both smiled.

"Yes, and we will tell you all of it, once Alvonia comes in!" Carl said. Jinnete stroked his chin.

"Alvonia? Who is this you speak of?" he asked. Just then, the shape shifter walked in. Anna was awake and walking also. Jinnetes' eyes grew wide and he gasped.

"The Princess Anna Valerious? I thought that she had passed the gates of St. Peter!" the Cardinal snapped. Van Helsing sighed and smiled.

"It's a long story" he told him. Alvonia followed them as they walked into the depths of the Vatican. Anna followed them also.

Cardinal Jinnete saw that the Princess got all of the care she could get. Van Helsing told the Cardinal all about Harven, Miles, and Alvonia. At the end, Dracula was mentioned, and then a question arose about the Frankenstein Monster.

"Alvonia has brought him to a place that he will enjoy" Gabriel said. The Cardinal thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"That is approving. Now, about Dracula" he said.

"What about him?" Van Helsing asked. Jinnete sighed.

"He will indeed try to do anything in his power to make sure that Anna is dead once more!" he exclaimed. Van Helsing closed his eyes and pondered that. He couldn't bare to lose Anna Valerious again.

"Well, Cardinal, I feel that she is in the right hands" Gabriel said. The Cardinal smiled.

"Especially with Alvonia having that ruby"

"Yes, the ruby. It will provide her with great power" the monster hunter said. Just then, Alvonia walked in, holding the ruby.

"I think you need to come here!" she exclaimed.

Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! I'm sorry this is a short chapter...the Epilog will be coming and so will an alternate ending...Bonus Features coming too (Including Deleted Scenes)


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Van Helsing and Cardinal Jinnete followed Alvonia up a flight of steps. At last, they reached a door and the shape shifter opened it. There stood Carl overlooking Anna. She lay on a bed, breathing in and out fast. Beads of sweat lined her forehead.

"She has a fever!" Carl exclaimed. Gabriel walked over and took her hands in his.

"She is indeed sick, but for what reason, I don't know!" Gabriel said. Know, the Cardinal went over to her.

"Did Harven or Miles give her any sort of potion or medicine?" he asked them. Alvonia thought for a moment.

"I remember that a long time ago, Miles was concocting a sort of green liquid that he said would aid bringing life to those who are dead" she said. "And, when he was doing that, two orbs appeared in the middle of the cauldron he was mixing! It was glowing and had some blue and gold stripes upon it, but I'm not sure what those were for" the shape shifter finished. Just then, Anna opened her eyes and smiled at them all.

"I feel, I feel so much better!" she exclaimed.

"But we didn't do..." Carl began. Van Helsing put his pointer finger to his own lips.

"Let her get rest" Gabriel said. The Cardinal looked at each face.

"If there is anything you need, please contact me! For now, I leave" he said, shaking his head. Anna sat up.

"Gabriel" she said. He smiled and let go of her hands. Alvonia and Carl turned to leave the room when Anna stopped them. "Wait, there is one last request!" she said. They looked at her.

"Yes?" Alvonia asked.

"The Adriatic Sea" Anna said softly.

Van Helsing rode on his new horse, Nightfire with Anna behind him. Alvonia flew her and Carl as a Banshee. The sun bathed the ground with light and brought joy and hope to each of their hearts. The four proceeded to The Adriatic Sea, and into a new life.

_Van Helsing: "My life, My job,My curse...Is to vanquish evil"_


	27. Bonus Features: Deleted Scenes: Part 1

Bonus Features:

Deleted Scenes:

Hello all...this is shrek-dood! I have decided to show you some of the stuff that I took out of the story... Here is round one of Bonus Features!(P.S.-You may have to go back and read the parts of the chapters that these are in!)

VAN HELSING 2

DELETED AND ALTERNATE SCENES/SEQUENCES

DELETED SCENE 1: PROLOGUE SEQUENCE-DRACULA AND MILES TALK.

"You can't find it, can you, Mishchoffe?" the voice said. Miles turned to see Count Dracula,

"Oh, you mean, you mean the werewolf serum?" Miles asked shakily. Dracula smiled and put his left hand to his forehead.

"Ah, I knew it! You make something and then you can't find it! Its just like you to do something like that!" the Count exclaimed. Miles looked around a set of tables. He then walked over to a table that was crowded with serum phials. The doctor pointed down and shook his head.

"I left it right here, right on this spot!" the man exclaimed. Dracula laughed deeply.

END

ALTERNATE SCENE: CARDINAL JINNETE ASKS GABRIEL ABOUT ANNA

"And what of Anna Valerious?" Jinnete asked. Gabriel cleared his throat.

"She, she also died in Castle Dracula" the monster hunter choked out. The Cardinal looked down and said a prayer. Images crossed Van Helsing's mind. First, he saw Anna running at him with the werewolf anti-serum. She lunged it in his stomach and he killed her. _"I killed her"_ Gabriel thought.

"How did she die?" the Cardinal asked. Gabriel wanted to tell him about him becoming the werewolf and how he killed Dracula and why Dracula had to die by being killed by a werewolf bite, but he couldn't bare to tell him that he had slain the princess.

"She was killed by Dracula, right after I killed him" Van Helsing choked out.

"I feel great sorrow for the princess" he said. "Her name will be remembered by all Knights of the Holy Order" Jinnete said reassuringly. Van Helsing shook his head and heard the next question. "And what of the Frankenstein Monster?"

END

DELETED SCENE 2: CHAPTER 1: VAN HELSING ASKS ABOUT MILES

"The Knights of the Holy Order need you to travel to London to destroy the creature and look into the mishaps of Miles!" the Cardinal said. Van Helsing looked back at the projector.

"What is it exactly I need to find out about this 'Miles'?" Gabriel asked. The Cardinal grinned from ear to ear.

"I know that you would ask that exact question!" Jinnete said. He told the man at the projector to change the picture.

"Mishcoffe Miles is a very strange man! He is said to have resurrected many people and aid them back to life! I need you to see if he has business with a certain vampire!" the Cardinal told him.

"Dracula?" the monster hunter asked.

"I am not sure, but I have heard that it is a different vampire" the Cardinal said. Carl spoke up this time.

END

DELETED SCENE 3: CHAPTER 2: IN CARRIAGE: LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT

The monster hunter bolted up quickly and tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut. Gabriel looked around for any sort of tool or weapon that could open the doors, but found only the weapon bag. He hatched an idea.

"Carl, crossbow!"

END

Author's Note: I will put up more Deleted Scenes up soon, but wait for a preview to Van Helsing 3 and Van Helsing: Moonlight's Trance.


	28. Bonus Features: Preview: Van Helsing 3

Author's Note: Here is more Bonus Material! This is just a simple teaser to Van Helsing 3, like a T.V. pre...I don't want to give too much away! Here you go!

Bonus Features:

Preview:

Van Helsing 3.

Fade in: Storm clouds are still. Thunder rumbles, and then lightning strikes. Clouds pan over to Universal sign.

Sound: Wind silently passes in the background.

Scene: The Adriatic Sea's waves toss uneasily.

Scene: Carriage passes on road slowly.

Scene: Man in black cloak walks up long road and looks up at a tall and looming castle.

Scene:( flashes to the mans eyes) His eyes narrow and he walks up road.

Scene: Van Helsing walks down the steps of the Vatican, (next flashes) to Van Helsing standing in large Forest with a certain shape shifter standing by his side.

Van Helsing: My life, My job, My curse...Is to vanquish evil...

Sound: Wind stops and Track 4: Journey to Transylvania starts to play.

Scene: Anna jumps off cliff

Scene: Alvonia kicks the ground, then changes to a Banshee

Scene: Raven flies from a tree and toward the dark night sky

Scene: Dracula looks up and smiles

Scene: Dracula's three new brides screech and change to bat form

Scene: Ice castle is crafted in a deep chasm.

Words: (in grey lettering) The Mummy

Scene: Large tomb is pushed up a large road

Words: (in grey lettering) The Raven

Scene: Small raven flies past wall and the shadow of it grows larger.

Words: The Fire Demon

Scene: Tall skeleton grins and walks toward screen.

Words: (in grey lettering) Van Helsing 3.

Words: Coming Soon.

Author's Note #2- Don't worry about the Raven and Fire Demon, I will explain all in the story, once I'm done with another...


	29. Bonus Features: Deleted Scenes: Part 2

Bonus Features:

Deleted Scenes:

Part 2:

Author's Note: Here is some more Deleted Scenes! Enjoy!

DELETED SCENE 4: ALVONIA AND MILES

"Well well well, isn't it about time you got here?" a voice said. Alvonia closed her eyes.

"You know, Mishcoffe, you have to stop being so impatient and cruel all of the time!" the shape shifter exclaimed. The man, who appeared to be invisible, trailed across the floor and turned to Alvonia.

"It's not my fault I'm impatient! Ha! I'm perfectly fine, ha ha ha!" Miles laughed. Alvonia nodded her head and continued to speak.

"I encountered your creature!" Alvonia said, dropping the Gillman on the ground.

END

ALTERNATE SCENE 2: VAN HELSING CAPTURES A GARGOYLE

He quickly pulled out his grappling gun and shot at a tree.

"Aahhh!" he yelled. Van Helsing landed on one of the tree branches, but then fell down to the forest ground. He noticed that behind him was an almost cage like pile of branches. Gabriel turned and jumped up to see that a Gargoyle flew toward him. He took the two ectoplasmic swords out and readied them. The stone creature bared its fangs and flapped its wings. Van Helsing waited and then jumped again, raising both swords and plunging them through the creature's chest. It growled and fell to the forest ground. Gabriel saw that it was pinned to the ground by a mess of branches. The monster hunter walked over, raised the swords, and was ready to plunge them into its heart when he heard another growl coming from behind him. The monster hunter turned and saw another Gargoyle raising its hand, then swinging at Van Helsing. It hit his head and he lay unconscious. Two moments later, Alvonia swooped down and killed the Gargoyle.

Now Carl stood over Van Helsing.

END

DELETED SCENE 5: CHAPTER 8: DEEP INTO THE CHASM: ALTERNATE BEGINNING.

The night sky held a powerful moon this night. The wind swayed through the trees, and the water in large lakes flowed peacefully. At a large fortress surrounded by a moat crowded many trees and earthly creatures such as squirrels or ravens. Inside the fortress stood a vampire. He smiled as he paced back and forth on the stone ground.

END

DELETED SCENE 6: CARL'S HUMOR

"What happened?" the friar asked. Gabriel looked at him and coughed.

"We were just plunged down a deep and dark chasm!" he said simply. Carl shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that all?" Carl asked.

"Well, you know that we've had a lot worse before!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Oh, just like when we had to escape a full castle of vampires through a stained glass window?" the friar said. The monster hunter smiled. They turned to see the shape shifter breathing deeply. Van Helsing got to his feet and walked over to Alvonia.

END

DELETED SCENE 7: DEAD MISCREANTS

Alvonia walked around the vast area. Carl walked along a long wall, tracing every inch of it with his pointer finger. At first, there was nothing but dirt and decay, but at last, he felt something: a gooey substance that stuck to his finger. Carl looked closely and then staggered backward as a foul smell entered his nose. There was a skeleton that appeared to have bits of flesh on it.

"Ugh!" the friar exclaimed.

"Have you found something?" came the voice of Van Helsing.

"No, nothing but dead miscreants! That's all!" Carl replied. They continued on, and after several more minutes of looking, Carl actually found something.

Author's Note: I will bring more!


	30. Abandoned Chapter

Bonus Features:

DELETED SCENES:

Author's Note: Hello. This is the last line of DELETED SCENES... Here, first, is a short, deleted chapter that I didn't put in, but should have. Well, here you have it, deleted chapter, Chapter: Frankenstein's new home.

Abandoned Chapter: Revealing the memories.

Van Helsing was busy with helping Anna. Alvonia walked over to the Frankenstein Monster and took the straps off of the stretcher. He cracked a small smiled and looked at her.

"Thank you deeply, Alvonia" the creature said. She smiled and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Your welcome" she said calmly, smiling at him.

"Now that they have used my life power for their evil doings, Dracula has returned, and more evil threats will come upon us!" Frankenstein said. The shape shifter took her hand off his forehead and smiled.

"You need not worry, Frankenstein! Harven was lost in the attempt to regain old power, and now Miles is gone, free of the vampire's grasp!" Alvonia told him. The creature shook his head.

"But what of Dracula?" the Frankenstein Monster asked. Alvonia sighed and remembered Dracula speaking to her many years before. Words flashed in her mind.

_"I will avenge you!"_ the Count had hissed. The shape shifter smiled and touched his forehead again.

"Don't worry, you are in safe hands!" she said, bringing the ruby out.

"And what importance does that ruby have to you, Alvonia the shape shifter?" the Frankenstein Monster asked her. She was lost, deep in thought, of remembering Dracula handing her the ruby.

_"May you hold this till death, my love! Keep it safe in your keep so that the power of greats across the world will be handed down to you!" the count told her. Alvonia had accepted the ruby and watched its great beauty. Long rays of red light poured out from it and lined her face. Dracula watched as she looked at him and smiled._

_"I will" she whispered in reply._

"I am..." she said, her throat scratchy. "I am, not sure" she said, passing the memory away. Just then, Carl walked up and got Alvonia's attention.

"Um, excuse me, but is there any way that you could be a help to us?" the friar asked. Alvonia turned to see Anna, laying limp on the ground. The shape shifter saw the weapon bag nearby. She snapped her fingers and it soared toward them. She looked around to find anything, and there it was: One herb of healing in a small jar.

"Carl, can you tell me why you have never used this before?" Alvonia asked him. The friar turned red in the face and looked up at her.

"Well, I was saving it for an opportune moment!" the friar told her. Alvonia pointed toward Anna and smiled.

"And now would be the moment!" she said, motioning. Carl took the jar and ran back to Gabriel and the princess.

"Here you go!" he said. Van Helsing looked at the bottle.

"What's this?" he asked. Carl smiled.

"A single Herb of Healing that can only be found in very remote locations in the Carpathian Mountains!" the friar said. Gabriel nodded his head.

"And, what shall I do with it?" he asked, glancing at the jar.

"Oh, give it here!" Carl said, moving over to Princess Anna. He took the herb out and placed it on her head. "And now we must wait until the herb shrivels up! That is when we know she is almost healed!" the friar told the monster hunter. Meanwhile, Alvonia had changed back to a Banshee and had picked the Frankenstein monster up, hovering two feet above the ground.

"Gabriel!" she said. He turned away from Anna and looked at them both. "I am taking Frankenstein to the place where he most desires to remain! Castle Frankenstein!" she said.

"Is that were you want to live?" Van Helsing asked. The creature nodded his head.

"That is my birthplace, and if it be where I pass away, then let it be!" he said.

"But what about the commotion that has recently taken place? Someone is bound to go there and scan the place for any signs of life or something unto that!" Carl said. Frankenstein nodded his head.

"If I do indeed get killed, I will be in a better place, for I wouldn't like to be captured by any sort of demon again!" the creature replied.

"That is true. I bid you goodbye" Van Helsing said, standing up and walking over to the monster, shaking his hand. Carl smiled and did the same. Alvonia, who held the ruby, smiled and the two disappeared. After that had happened, the two turned to see that the herb had shriveled up and fell on the ground. Anna was breathing again. Gabriel went over to her and talked to her. Carl stood and looked at the machines around them. He noticed that the machine that had powered Count Dracula back to life was still moving. A white light came from it and hit the ceiling. It was making the ceiling brake and crumble. Then, the castle shook. Alvonia appeared in the room again, putting the ruby away.

"Something is happening!" Carl exclaimed. Alvonia smiled and picked Carl up. She went over and attempted to pick Gabriel and Anna up, but she couldn't.

"I can't pick you both up!" she said.

"Don't worry, I will take Anna to the entrance!" Van Helsing said. The shape shifter nodded her head and then flew Carl from the castle. Gabriel scooped Anna up and ran to find the entrance to Fortress Miles with the castle crumbling around him.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it! The ending of Van Helsing 2!!!!!!! Van Helsing 3 will come soon!


	31. VAN HELSING 2: REVISED!

Van Helsing 2 Revised.

Preview.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if I am doing this to death, but I have decided to REVISE Van Helsing 2 and add a lot more, such as Character Build, Plot Points, and more will be explained, along with scenes making more sense! Thanks. I have also decided to take down the first chapter of Van Helsing 3, so, enjoy this preview!

(Fade in)

Sound: Wind whistles softly

Open Scene: The Moon shines and then turns blood red

Scene: Blood red moon changes to a ruby. (Cuts to, or changes scenes)

Van Helsing: My Life, My Job, My Curse...Is to Vanquish evil...

Scene: (Flashes to) Banshee smiling, Werewolf leaping, Gillman jumping onto wall...

Scene: (Flashes to) Large hill of snow gets covered in blood.

Cardinal Jinnete: Travel to London! That is where your destination lies!

(Fade out to black)

Music: A mixture of Track 6: Dracula's Nursery starts.

Scene: Alvonia turns her head to her side and bares sharp fangs.

Scene: Lord Harven(new name) smiles and raised large blade.

Scene: Dracula changes to Hell Beast form and growls.

Scene: Red Ruby is held in the hands of Alvonia.

Scene: Lightning Flashes and hits Fortress Miles.

Scene: Van Helsing ignites Tojo Blade and throws it into the air. It therefore makes a slash in grey clouds.

Words: Van Helsing II

Scene: The Wolf Man jumps toward screen.

Scene: Alvonia changes to Banshee.

Scene: Carl lifts cross and yells.

Words: COMING SOON...


End file.
